Our Little Secret
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: After two years of dating, Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson decide to take their next relationship to the next level. When people start getting suspicious, the two young lovers come up with a cover story. However, by accident, Stoick learns the truth and end up arranging for them to marry. Afterward; Stoick tells the teens he knew, and it remains their secret forever.
1. Straight Out

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairing;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

1: Straight Out

=Stoick's POV=

I never imagined I would live in a world where dragons and humans had peace between their species, and its all thanks to my son, Hiccup. My name is Stoick the Vast Haddock, and I am Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Our island is called Berk; it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. My son is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the only child of my late wife, Valka Haddock and I. Sadly; my wife was taken by a dragon when Hiccup was just a baby. Hiccup did not have an easy life growing up, and I was not the best father to him because he was always different from the rest of the Tribe. I'm ashamed to admit that at one point, I had disowned Hiccup after discovering that he had befriended a dragon, a Night Fury of all types. However, I took it all back and swore to be the best father I could be after Hiccup was nearly killed fighting the Red Death. Thankfully, my son made it out of that battle with his life in tact and only missing his left leg. That was two years ago, and much has changed since the day the dragon war ended, and dragons have been allowed to live among us Vikings on Berk.

For starters; my son is now seventeen-years-old and holding a very steady relationship with his long time crush, Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup always wanted a chance with her and as I learned; when Hiccup took her on a romantic flight with Toothless the Night Fury back when Hiccup was still trying to keep him a secret, but Astrid had discovered the truth and tried to tell everyone. Hiccup stopped her, showed her that peace was possible. I also learned that they are the two who found the dragon's nest, where the Red Death resided and controlled the dragon strikes on neighboring islands and villages, including Berk. After Hiccup woke up from the battle a week later, I told Hiccup that all we needed was a little more of his 'difference' in our lives and that began the mending of our father/son relationship. I watched proudly as Astrid kissed him, that was the start of their romantic relationship. Everything is different now with Hiccup as the head dragon trainer for the island.

Everyone here has a dragon, including myself. My bonded dragon is a Thunderdrum named Thornado; because he has the power of Thor with the ferocity of a tornado. I thought it was fitting at least, though, we didn't start out great friends. It was thanks to Hiccup that it all happened because I chose to listen to him for once and I know that made him happy to know since I never used to do that, I'd always dismiss him and say he was spouting off nonsense. However, I knew Hiccup knew more about dragons than I did because he bonded with a Night Fury, Toothless. Hell, my son even built a working dragon tail after Toothless's left tail fin had been torn off Toothless got shot down by Hiccup when he was fifteen-years-old. The other teens that are a little younger than Hiccup have dragons too; they are the head dragon riders of the Berk Dragon Training Academy; converted from the old kill ring and I placed Hiccup in charge of it.

The other riders are Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Colby and Alva Hofferson and niece of Finn Hofferson. Astrid has a female Deadly Nadder named Stormfly, and from what I understand, Astrid is Hiccup's second in command at the academy. Two other friends are Ruffnut, and Tuffnut Thorston twins of Buffnut and Hilda Thorston; they share a male Hideous Zippleback. Ruffnut rides the left head named Barf while Tuffnut rides the right and calls is Belch. The last three members of the group are siblings Snotlout and Adelaide Jorgenson, then finally Fishlegs Ingerman. Now, these three are family to Hiccup in the sense of being cousins. Snotlout and Adelaide are the children of my younger brother Spitelout and his wife, Freda. Also, Snotlout and Adelaide are Hiccup's first cousins. Fishlegs is Hiccup's, Adelaide's, and Snotlout's third cousin. Fishlegs is the son of Alvin the Treacherous Ogglebert and his late wife, Termagant.

Fishlegs was given to an adoptive family here on Berk when he was two months old because Alvin lost his wife in childbirth, but was also Chief of the Outcast Tribe by birthright and said it was no life for Fishlegs, that's why he gave him up. Fishlegs has been the adoptive son of Birger and Magna Ingerman. Also, it was Alvin's wish that Fishlegs did not know the truth about where he came from, regardless of the differences between Alvin and I and that we are somewhat family, I promised to keep the secret for him. Fishlegs's dragon is named Meatlug; she is a female Gronckle. For Snotlout; he had a male Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang and Adelaide had a female Razorwhip named Silverwind. We have other riders too, like me with Thornado. My brother, Spitelout rides a male Deadly Nadder named Kingstail. Bucket and Mulch ride a male Hideous Zippleback, Mulch has the right named Whip, and Bucket rides the left named Lash.

A younger Viking, fifteen or so named Gustav Larson rides a male Monstrous Nightmare named Fanghook, yes, he takes after my nephew Snotlout a lot. Snotlout is Gustav's role model, only, in my opinion, Gustav is far more mature, and that's saying something. Our village elder, Gothi has a dragon too, a male Gronckle and sadly, we don't know its name. Gothi just calls him 'Gothi's Gronckle.' Alas, life here on Berk has never been better since the dragon war ended. However, we do have some that aren't so keen on the lifestyle but have accepted that the war is over so they will leave us in peace over it. All the islands have an alliance with us; I feel that is due to the fact when I allowed Hiccup into the yearly Chieftain meeting following the defeat of Red Death, he warned them that they could fight us and lose as he rode a Night Fury and the dragons were on their side. Suffice to say; there were no arguments after that and boy, I had never been prouder of my son for how he took charge to prevent more needless fighting.

I believe that Bog-Burglar, Outcast, and Berserker Islands signed on with allowing dragons into their everyday lives. Dagur Lanvik and his younger sister Heather Lanvik of Berserker ride dragons. Camicazi Boggs of Bog-Burglar does too. I believe Dagur rides a male Triple Stryke named Sluether and Heather has a female Razorwhip called Windshear. Camicazi, from what I remember has a male Deadly Nadder named Poisonfire. Thuggory Hedsen of Meathead Isle bonded to a male Monstrous Nightmare named Killer. I'm not sure about Alvin, though, I believe Hiccup is still working on convincing him to start riding a dragon. I was sure Hiccup could get Alvin to agree, he got Mildew, the crankiest old man I've ever known to ride a Deadly Nadder, male with the name of Sunwhip and the two were pretty good friends. The rest of the islands weren't convinced it was a great idea; I didn't care as long as they weren't waging war against us. Yes, life was very good for us Hooligans. Honestly, with what Hiccup did, it made my job as chief a whole lot easier.

At the moment, I was preparing to leave mine and Hiccup's house for lunch. As I opened the door, I saw Gobber standing there. Gobber the Belch was a very old and dear friend of mine, we met shortly after Valka and I married, but the man had always been like an uncle to Hiccup. Gobber was family to us, though, I wondered why he was standing at my door with a rather serious look on his face.

"Stoick, we need to talk," Gobber said in a stern tone. Okay, I wasn't sure I liked this anymore. Gobber was always known for being sarcastic and having fun, it was rare he got serious, so I know it had to be something big.

"About?" I inquired.

"Hiccup and Astrid," Gobber stated as I arched a brow. "I'll tell you inside. I don't think you want anyone else hearing about this," he added. I sighed and stepped back to let Gobber in the house, and then closed the door.

 _[Supper Time]_

Of all the things I had to worry about, I had hoped what Gobber told me earlier wouldn't be one of them. However, my son was seventeen, going on eighteen shortly and as much as I didn't like to admit to it at times, I knew he was becoming a man. I never ended up going lunch after Gobber, and I spoke about his concerns regarding Hiccup and Astrid. I told Gobber I would deal with it and I have been wandering the village, doing my job, and trying to figure how exactly to deal with the information I'd been given. Hiccup was out flying on Toothless, and I had no doubts that Astrid was with him. The two of them were always together nowadays; that's why it was time to sit Hiccup down and have a talk that I wished for so many years I wouldn't have to have with him. I sat in my chair wondering just how to go about this, Hiccup and I weren't ones for serious talks regarding other matters than dragons or Chief things, but I knew this had to happen.

I heard two dragons land outside my house; the voices gave away that it was Hiccup and Astrid having returned from their day of flying for dinner. The door opened as I saw Hiccup come in with a broad smile, his hand was linked to Astrid's, who also wore a smile on her face as the two were laughing and talking about the day together. For a moment, I started believing that the two of them didn't know I was in the room because I saw Hiccup hook his arm around Astrid's waist, draw her close to him, and then kiss her deeply. Astrid brought her arms around his neck as the two stayed locked in that kiss for a good ten seconds. Of course, this only confirmed my fears on what Gobber told me. I closed my eyes and cleared my throat, making it known I was there. Hiccup and Astrid broke apart rather quickly as Astrid blushed a bit and Hiccup rubbed the back of his head; a thing he did when he was nervous.

"H-Hey, Dad. I, uh, didn't think you'd be home," Hiccup stated.

"I've been sitting right here for fifteen minutes, son. I trust you two had an eventful day?" I asked.

"We just worked on some new flight formations, studied a few dragons on the far side of the island, had a picnic in the cove, and took a sunset flight together," Astrid informed.

"Ah, I see. Well, best be getting to the Great Hall for dinner then," I said as they nodded and prepared to leave. "Not you, Hiccup. I need to talk to you," I mentioned as he stopped. "Go on, lass," I urged to Astrid.

"I'll meet you after, babe," Hiccup told her as she nodded and they shared another kiss before Astrid left the house with the door shutting behind her. As soon as I heard she had taken off on Stormfly, I motioned to the seat across from mine for Hiccup to sit at.

"Have a seat, Hiccup," I invited calmly. Hiccup pulled the chair out and sat down looking at me.

"So, what's all this about, Dad?" Hiccup asked looking at me.

"Son. There comes a time in every father's life when he realizes that his son is no longer a child and becoming a man. You're seventeen now, established member of the Tribe with friends, the adoration of the people you will one day lead, and a girlfriend. Honestly, I've never been prouder of you for all your accomplished in two years. That being said, I know at your age, with all you have going on, priorities can get a little…mixed up, and-," I started.

"Dad, you're rambling, and you only do it when you're trying to make a point and beating around the bush. If you have something to say or ask me, just do it," Hiccup sighed.

"I'm sorry, son. It's just that I know you're seventeen and in love. I was a teenager once too; I know how certain feelings can come about. Passion runs deep, and a couple will lose sight of things around them, get lost in the-," I began to tell him.

I watched Hiccup's eyes go wide. "Dad! Just where are you going with this?" Hiccup asked. I sighed heavily; I might as well just ask him because there was no way this was going to get any less awkward for us.

"Hiccup, are you and Astrid having sex?" I asked him straight out.


	2. Watchful Eye

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

2: Watchful Eye

=Hiccup's POV=

I sat there at the table in my father's house in utter shock of what he had asked me; if Astrid and I were having sex. I was so surprised and horror-struck at the question that I couldn't formulate a response right away. Why on Odin's green Earth would my father think Astrid and I were having sex!? My eyes had gone wide, though, still looking at my dad. I knew he was waiting for my reply and the quieter I stayed, the more he would assume his assumption was correct.

"What?!" I shouted as my first response.

"Are you and Astrid having sex, son?" Stoick inquired again. Gods, I could not believe this was the conversation we were about to have. For Thor's sake, I had hoped we'd never have to be in the same room and discuss this matter. I snapped myself out of the daze I'd entered to _try_ and process what my father just asked. I wanted to get on Toothless and get away from here as fast as possible. For now, though, I had to answer him because I knew he'd never let me leave until I did.

"Where in the name of Odin did you get that assumption!? Oh my God, Dad!" I glared at him. "No, we're not," I stated firmly.

"Hiccup, you know I love you no matter what, but I need you to tell me the truth. Please?" Stoick said. I backed the chair away from the table and stood.

"I am telling you the truth, Dad! Astrid and I are not having sex!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Well, you got quiet after I asked you, son. I assumed that because you didn't answer right away, you needed to find a lie to tell me," Stoick informed.

"I got quiet because I couldn't believe that my father just asked me if I was having sex with my girlfriend! This is not a typical conversation I assumed we'd ever need to have!" I retorted.

"Well, I'm sorry, Hiccup. Two years ago, before Toothless came into your life and you ended the dragon war, I never assumed you'd get a girlfriend!" Stoick said quickly, which took me back a bit. Did he really just go there?

"Wow," I stepped back once, eyes a little surprised and irritated at my father's comment. "Gee, thanks, Dad, for having so much confidence in me," I scowled with my arms over my chest.

"I did not mean that the way it came out, son. You know that you've always been different from the rest of us. I only asked ya what I did because I was a teenager in love once too and I know how deep the feelings of passion and lust run in a heated moment," Stoick tried.

"Not seeing your point, Dad," I stated.

"The point, son, is that I know how much you care for Astrid. Alright? I see how much you two love one another and you've been together for two years. You're both seventeen, you're always together, kissing, holding hands, hugging. I saw how you kissed her when you came in here. I know it can lead to more, and-," Stoick was cut off by me sighing.

"Dad, relax, okay? I know what you're trying to do here, and you don't need to. I don't need the _talk_ about sex; Astrid and I both know the laws and traditions regarding the matter," I informed softly. "We know we can't have sex until we're married,"

"I know you know the traditions, Hiccup. Gobber told me you spend a lot of time learning about them from him when you were younger in the forge. Still, I feel like I need to remind you now that you're older because you are with Astrid and it's been reported a few times about you two making out. Kissing leads to sex, Hiccup, and it can cause a lot of trouble if you break the rules. Some Tribes will call for exile," Stoick reminded.

"Dad, it's okay. I know. Astrid and I have already talked about it before, we know we can't have sex, no matter what because of my status being your only Heir to the throne of Berk. If I wasn't the Heir and we were just a normal couple of Vikings in love, you wouldn't care. However, I'm your Heir, and the laws forbid me from having sex until I take a wife when I'm about to or have become Chief of the Tribe. I know that I can't just have sex with Astrid even if I know she's the one I'll pick as my bride when the time comes. Like I said; you don't gotta worry, Dad. Seriously, I mean it, you can trust me. Astrid and I are not having sex, okay?" I explained.

Stoick finally sighed and nodded. "Aye. I'm sorry, son. I believe you," he admitted. I was relieved, but Gods, I wanted to get out of here after all that. I could not imagine a more awkward conversation to be had today. My father is thinking that Astrid and I are having sex; I needed to go flying.

"Great, so am I…good to leave now?" I asked.

"Yes, Hiccup, ya are. And I'm sorry about all this; I guess it's just hard to process that you're not a little boy anymore. You're growing up and becoming a man-," Stoick began.

"Dad, you're doing it again," I sighed with a roll of my green eyes.

"Right. Go on then," Stoick waved me off. Oh, thank the Gods! I quickly exited the house and jumped on Toothless's back as he was waiting for me. Toothless took to the night sky as I shook my head. I hope I never have to have a repeat of this night because I might die of embarrassment.

=Stoick's POV=

I blamed Gobber for the last fifteen or so minutes of complete awkwardness between my son and me. I only decided to talk to Hiccup because of what Gobber said to me regarding Hiccup and Astrid. I sighed heavily sitting down in my chair again; I didn't blame Hiccup if he never came to me again with a problem because now he'd be afraid of it turning into something like this. All I could do was think back to what Gobber informed me of.

 **~Flashback; Lunch~**

 _I opened the door to my house and saw Gobber standing before me. I found myself confused and questioning why he was there as we were going to see one another in the Great Hall for lunch likely._

" _Stoick, we need to talk," Gobber says right away. I found myself wondering what he would need to speak to me about because Gobber was not one to act like this, not in such a serious manner. Gobber was well known to be sarcastic and fun._

" _About?" I found myself asking._

" _Hiccup and Astrid," Gobber informs. I arched a brow; what could be so serious that Gobber wanted to talk about my son his girlfriend of two years? "I'll tell you inside, I don't think you want anyone to hear about this," he adds. Sighing, I stepped back and allowed Gobber in the house, and then I closed the door to face him._

" _Alright, tell me what's going on, Gobber?" I inquired now._

" _I think Astrid and Hiccup are having sex," Gobber blurted out and stared at him in shock a moment before it melted to disbelief about what he had said. "I know it sounds crazy, but just hear me out for a second?" he asked as I nodded for him to continue because I wanted an explanation. "Earlier this morning, Hiccup had opened the forge up and started working to help me out. A little after breakfast, Astrid came by wanting her ax sharpened. Of course, Hiccup did that, and then the two of them kissed a bit before Astrid grinned, and grabbed the front of his tunic then practically dragged Hiccup into the side room. Hiccup shut the door, and I heard it get locked shut from the other side. At first, I thought nothing of it, and then I started hearing things," Gobber started._

" _What type of things?" I questioned curiously as the topic of this conversation had my full attention._

" _Well, it began with them shushing one another and giggling. I heard one of the two get slammed into the wall; there was more kissing and…moaning," Gobber shrugged._

" _Are you sure it was moaning, Gobber. Even if the two of them are doing that, I don't think they'd be doing it with you one room away," I stated._

" _That's the thing, Stoick; I wasn't in the forge. I was right outside of it around the left wall and saw when Astrid pulled Hiccup into the side room. I don't think they knew I was there because when they came out, Hiccup froze a minute and the two of them looked nervous that they'd been caught. Hiccup did that thing, rubbing the back of his neck and said, 'Hey Gobber, I didn't know you were back.' I played it off that I'd just gotten in as they both relaxed a bit and left the forge together for a flight on their dragons," Gobber explained._

 _I sat back in my chair and sighed. Hiccup and Astrid weren't having sex, were they? Hiccup knew the laws, and so did Astrid about premarital sex in the Hooligan Tribe. Hiccup more because he was my Heir and that was forbidden due to his stature of being the next Chief of Berk. Hiccup would take over one day, and be expected to marry and give an Heir to take over after he ruled. That was the way of it, and some Tribes would exile guilty parties for such a crime. I would never banish Hiccup, he was my only son after all, and I'd made that mistake once already when I found out he befriended a Night Fury and found the nest of dragons._

" _Was there anything else to prove they were having sex, Gobber?" I asked._

" _I never said they were, Stoick, I said I think they are because of everything I saw and heard. Hiccup and Astrid were in that side room for a good twenty minutes. I heard a lot of panting, thuds, moaning and things that I never thought I'd hear outta either of their mouths," Gobber shook his head a bit._

" _Such as?" I pushed now. If I was going to confront Hiccup about this, I needed to be sure that it was what Gobber said it was._

" _Oh, come on, Stoick. Don't make me have to repeat it," Gobber pleaded._

" _Just…give me the gist of it, Gobber. This is serious, and I can't go accusing Hiccup or Astrid of having sex without proof that's what they were doing in there," I reminded, and Gobber sighed heavily._

" _Well, as I said, they kept shushing one another, kissing, panting, moaning. I heard Hiccup tell Astrid she's beautiful, the body of a Goddess and Astrid giggled commenting how muscular Hiccup was for a twig. Hiccup chuckled at that. After five or so minutes, I heard Astrid ask Hiccup for more, and he said 'Whatever you want, Milady.' You know the voice he says it in," Gobber continued as I nodded, showing I knew what he was talking about. "Towards the end, they got a bit louder; I heard Hiccup's desk bumping into the wall too like it was being shifted back and forth. Astrid commented that it gets better every time, and Hiccup agreed saying that practice makes perfect. I heard them kiss again, and then they started talking about the fact it was amazing that no one knew they were doing it. Hiccup sarcastically remarked to her to remember that he managed to sneak around and hide Toothless on the cove for a month or so and no one knew until Toothless came to save him in the ring. Astrid said, 'true.' After that, the both of them walked out and looked nervous when they saw me standing there,"_

" _Was there anything else?" I wondered._

" _The two of them were sweating, Hiccup's hair was messier than usual, Astrid's headband looked like it'd been moved, and Astrid braid was messy, and you know how that girl is about her hair being in place," Gobber informed. I sighed, so my son and his girlfriend were having sex. I needed to deal with this, and stop it because if anyone found out, things could get complicated very fast._

" _Does anyone else know about this?" I asked._

" _No, Stoick. I came right to you after I finished my work and made sure they weren't watching me come to you. I felt like they knew I was there and might'a heard, then kept an eye on me to see what I'd do. I don't know if they're having sex, Stoick, and I hope they aren't because of all the things that could go wrong, but it might be a good idea to pull Hiccup aside and talk to him. You don't have to say I told you anything, just say that you know what it's like to be seventeen and in love, knowing he's becoming a man and-," Gobber started._

" _I get what you're saying, Gobber. My old man had the talk with me when Valka and I were dating, and now it's time I talk to Hiccup," I sighed. I never worried about this when Hiccup was growing up because everyone shunned him for being different. Now, Hiccup was a hero to Vikings, for ending the dragon war and bringing peace to the islands. Hiccup was the pride of Berk and becoming an adult; he had a girlfriend who he loved, and it was time to sit Hiccup down and have the talk with him. "Thank you, for bringing this to my attention, and I trust it will stay between us, Gobber,"_

" _Of course, Chief," Gobber saluted with his hook hand. I nodded as Gobber left and I sighed heavily. Gods give me the strength to get through this._

 **~End Flashback~**

Hiccup assured me that Astrid and him were not having sex, and I believed him. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't try if he thought I was on his case about it. As I'd told Hiccup, I was a teenager once too, and when a couple gets too into expressing their love for one another, it can go too far. I'd seen the way Hiccup and Astrid kiss before, and they were the kind that that could take it too far if the two of them got lost in passion and lust. I dreaded the thought of my boy having sex with his girlfriend and her ending up pregnant, but I trusted Hiccup's word. I'd back off, but I would still keep a watchful eye.


	3. A Perfect Plan

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

3: A Perfect Plan

=Hiccup's POV=

As soon as I left my father's house, I jumped on Toothless's back and had him just go. I didn't care where or how far, I wanted to get away to think. How could my father think that I would break Tribal laws and traditions? I honestly felt like he thinks that because I'm different than the others, that I'm also irresponsible and a rebel. By the Gods, it severely ticked me off. I knew Astrid, and I couldn't have sex until we were married, though, that rule wholeheartedly sucked. If I weren't the Heir, it wouldn't matter when we did it. However, because I'm Stoick's only Heir to the throne of Berk, Astrid and I weren't allowed to engage in such an activity because there were laws and traditions regarding the Heir to the Tribe having to get married, have sex, give an Heir, so on and so forth. I didn't know all of them, of course, but I knew that the no sex one was big and had to be followed or risk getting thrown off the island. I wanted to marry Astrid, but there were traditions for that too. To find them out, I would have to talk to my father, and right now, I didn't want to be anywhere near him because of the conversation we just had.

Of all the things I expected for him to need to talk to me about; him asking me bluntly if Astrid and I were having sex was not one of them. Though, to be fair, my father had a point. The time in my life before meeting Toothless, girls were, and I was never a worry of his because none of them were interested in a talking fishbone. Well, that's what I referred to myself as sometimes because I'm so skinny, unlike the other Vikings who are big and have a lot of muscle. However, now that Astrid and I are a thing, he's starting to fear that in a lustrous moment between she and I, we'll end up just doing it. Astrid and I have been together for two years now, so I suppose I can't completely knock my father's suspicions about the matter. If I were a father, I'd be worried about my son or daughter is so in love or caught up in a moment that they would go too far. I got what my father was saying, and I knew what he was getting at because he was a teenage boy at one time too. Still, I wasn't so rebellious or different that I would break a law that could get Astrid and I exiled from Berk.

I sighed heavily while riding on Toothless; my dragon crooned at me as if to ask if I was okay. "I'm all right, bud," I rubbed the top of his head gently. "Was your father ever like that with you?" I asked him; knowing he heard what was said when I was in the house. Toothless gave me a groan and roll of his eyes. I laughed a little, "I guess I'm not the only one then," I stated. "Should I be upset with him?" my Night Fury gave a side to side shake of his head, telling me no. I loved the communication Toothless and I had. "Do you think he was just worried about me getting older and the fact Astrid and I spend a lot of alone time together?" Toothless gave another nod. "I guess we do, huh," I admitted to myself. Astrid and I did spend quite a bit of time together, we were in love and enjoyed doing things together. I guess I shouldn't have gotten upset with my dad; he was only looking out for me, and that was kind of a nice feeling considering two years ago, I would have given anything for my father to notice me.

My life growing up had never been easy; my mother was taken by a dragon when I was a baby, and so my dad had to raise me alone. I suppose it didn't help that I was born a hiccup; that's a thing for Vikings, naming the runt of the litter a hiccup. I guess it made sense to name me that then because I was born two months early and according to my father, I almost didn't survive. Aside from all that, as I said, I'm not like the others in my Tribe. I have auburn hair and green eyes, still skinny, and always have been. However, I do have some muscle; it just doesn't seem like it. I've worked in the forge with Gobber since I was probably seven-years-old. I'm seventeen now, that's ten years of work in that place. Gobber taught me everything I know about forging; it helped me build Toothless a new tail when I took his off the night I shot him down. In the village, I was known as Hiccup the Useless, because apparently, I couldn't do anything right. I was always being pushed around, picked on, teased, and bullied.

Of course, none of that bothered me. I think what irritated and hurt me the most was knowing my father never had time for or listened to me. It was like he was avoiding me and I think it's because I was different than him and took after my mother. I've heard a lot of stories about Valka Haddock; that she was a gentle and kind soul. My dad told me that she was always against the fighting with dragons too; that shocked me. From what I've heard, my mother used to stop the villagers from killing dragons, and she always believed that peace was possible. My father mentioned that she pleaded many times to stop the fighting and nobody listened to her either; that was all the confirmation I needed to know that I'm like my mom, not my dad. I guess the difference between my mother and me is that I didn't just stop the fighting, I ended the war by defeating Red Death; the source of our raids.

Red Death was an enormous Stoker Class dragon that lived in the corona of a volcano on an island West of Berk. Red Death could emit some signal to control the lesser dragons; it would order them to steal food for it, and if they didn't bring enough back, it would eat them instead. Astrid and I were the ones to discover it two years ago; it was right after she discovered where I had been sneaking off too after dragon training. Astrid's acceptance of the dragons didn't come easy, Toothless and I grabbed her, then dangled her from a tree. I pleaded that she does not tell anyone, to give me a chance to show her. Astrid was apprehensive, but she climbed on Toothless and took her flying. Toothless, of course, scared her and after she apologized, he relaxed, and we showed her what it's like to fly and see things from a dragon's point of view. Toothless took us high up to see the sunset, then above the clouds where it was dark. Astrid got to see the Northern Lights, and then I think that's when she fell in love with me because it was a romantic flight.

However, it was the same night that we found the nest because Toothless reacted to the Red Death's signal. Of course, we got away, and Astrid asked me what I was going to do because my final exam against the Monstrous Nightmare was the next day. I told Astrid I didn't know; she punched me, then kissed my cheek and ran off. I'll never forget the day of the test, I lost everything that day, and those were Astrid's words too when she tried to comfort me as I watched my father sail off with an armada of ships to find the nest; the worst part was that he had Toothless. The day in the kill ring, the whole village came out to watch me kill the Nightmare, which by the way, is Hookfang, my cousin Snotlout's dragon. Anyway, when I went against him, I lowered my weapons and threw my helmet off saying I wasn't one of them, meaning the Vikings. I had Hookfang under control; he was relaxed and calm. My father messed it up by slamming his hammer down, and then Hookfang attacked me.

Astrid came in, she tried to help, and then Toothless showed up knowing I was in trouble; that's when it went from bad to worse. Toothless kept Hookfang away, then protected me. A few members of the Tribe came down from the outside of the ring, held Toothless down so he couldn't move. My father and I argued after I said we didn't need to kill them because they only raid to protect themselves from the _thing_ on their island. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. My father jumped down my throat about finding the nest. My big mouth told him that only a dragon could find it, that's when he got the brilliant idea to take Toothless and go looking once again. I told him he wouldn't win and tried to stop him. My father threw me down and said:

 _ **You throw your lot in with them. You're not a Viking; you're not my son.**_

It was probably the most painful thing I ever felt. After that, Astrid found me watching my dad sail away with Toothless and at first, I didn't think she was helping at all. Astrid mentioned I lost everything; my Tribe, my father, my best friend. I thanked her sarcastically for pointing that out. I asked myself why I couldn't I have just killed Toothless when I found him in the woods after shooting him down. Astrid said that everyone else would have done it, so why didn't I. I told her I didn't know, she said it wasn't an answer. I got frustrated and told her that I was a coward and weak, that I'm the first Viking who _wouldn't_ kill a dragon. Astrid pointed out that I said wouldn't instead of couldn't like the first time. I said I wouldn't, three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon, and then she said; _first to ride one though_. After that, I admitted I wouldn't kill Toothless because he looked as frightened as I was that day, and that when I looked at him, I saw myself.

Astrid said I bet he's really frightened now and asked what I was going to do about it. I said something stupid. Astrid smiled and said _you've already done that_. I got an idea and smiled at her while running to the ring and saying, _then something crazy_. Astrid followed me, and that's when she gathered the other teens; Snotlout, Adelaide, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. I showed them how to earn a dragon's trust, then ride one. I led them to the island and battled Red Death; then it ended up being Toothless and me versus Red Death. We destroyed it, and Toothless saved my life; he took my leg, but I'm alive because of him. I guessed when I was falling into the explosion, Toothless grabbed my left leg and bit it off, then wrapped me in his wings so I wouldn't get burned to death. I owe Toothless my life. I woke up a week or so later with a fake metal leg that Gobber made. Astrid kissed me, and I guess that's what started our relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend. My father allowed dragons on Berk; they are part of our lives now. I had everything I'd ever wanted; the love from my father, and acceptance from the Tribe.

"Let's go to the cove, Toothless," I told him. Toothless snorted in response to me as he turned and flew to the spot where we met. Upon landing, I climbed off of Toothless's back and sighed heavily while sitting down on a rock with my eyes closed.

{Two Hours Later}

Well, it was dark now, and I'd missed dinner. Truthfully, I didn't want to go home because I knew Dad and I would have to stand in the same room after everything that was said a few hours ago. I loved it out here in the woods; it was peaceful. Honestly, I wanted to build a small house out here for Astrid and me to live in, maybe have a couple of kids. I could be Chief from the cove, couldn't I? Toothless and I could patrol from the skies, get on the ground and help when needed. Perhaps Astrid and I would talk about it one day when the time came for us to marry. As far as I understand; parents handled the betrothal process. Typically, as an Heir, I was offered any woman of my age from any island in the Archipelago to choose as a bride. However, I believe the traditions were different if the Heir ended up falling in love and knew who they wanted to live out their days with.

A familiar squawk reached my ears as I glanced up and saw Stormfly coming down for landing, on her back was Astrid. "Hey, there you are," Astrid got down and walked over towards me, who was sitting in front of a small fire I'd built. "You missed dinner,"

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I just needed to get away for a while," I admitted.

"Oh no, a fight with your dad?" Astrid asked as she tucked her legs and sat down next to me.

"I wish it had been a fight, but no, it wasn't," I told her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Astrid asked. I sighed and looked over at her.

"My father asked me if you and I were having sex," I stated bluntly as I saw her eyes widen.

"Do you think someone might have-," Astrid started.

"I don't see how anyone could, babe. We're careful about not getting caught. Anyway, I told him we weren't, and he just went on and on about being a teenager once and knowing how it goes. I said that I knew the laws and traditions; that he didn't need to have the _talk_ with me. It was the most awkward conversation we've ever had, and by the Gods, I hope we don't ever have to have it again," I said.

"It doesn't matter how careful we are, Hiccup. If your dad felt he needed to ask if we were, then he's gotta know something. And I bet he's gonna be keeping a close eye on us for a bit, so what do we do?" Astrid inquired. "Is it wrong that we do it? Should we stop until this blows over?"

"I don't think we're doing anything wrong personally, but you're right. My dad must feel like something is going on, and he'll be watching us for confirmation if he's right," I agreed. "I don't think we need to stop, Astrid. Maybe all we need to do is…let them believe it. The more we deny something is going on, the more they'll stay curious. So, why don't we give it to them, then hit 'em hard with something they wouldn't expect?" I suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Astrid wondered.

"Maybe they see something and interpret it the wrong way when they inevitably go to my father; we throw them off with something they wouldn't have expected," I smiled some. "Here's the plan," I brought her closer and began to tell her what I came up with. After ten minutes, she blinked and smiled broadly.

"You, Hiccup Haddock the Third, are a genius. It's fool-proof! Let's do it!" Astrid agreed as she kissed me deeply, I returned it. I was proud of myself, and sure, we could get into a ton of trouble, but I didn't care. Astrid and I would be eighteen soon, what we did together was natural. It wasn't wrong, but everyone would think it was. Our only course of action is to trick everyone into believing they were right, then we'd hit them hard with something they didn't expect, and they would back off knowing they assumed wrong. It was a perfect plan.


	4. Convincing Complaints

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

4: Convincing Complaints

{Three Days Later}

Hiccup and Astrid returned to the village well after dark, and he walked her home. The two young lovers shared passionate kisses outside Astrid's home shortly after arriving there around 9:30 pm. Of course, the small make out was interrupted by someone walking by and seeing them. At the time it happened, Hiccup had Astrid pressed up against the inner wall of Stormfly's stable; a rather intense scene. Hiccup and Astrid would have just continued where they left off, but Asvora Hofferson came out looking for Astrid because she heard Stormfly's squawk. Hiccup kissed Astrid goodnight, and then the two went to their homes for the evening. Hiccup was stopped by his father because Stoick wanted to apologize to Hiccup for putting them in the awkward situation. Hiccup told his dad not to worry about it, then he said he was tired and going to get some sleep. Stoick smiled and nodded as Hiccup reached his bedroom, then laid down and went to sleep with a huge grin on his face.

The next day, Hiccup and Astrid met in the Great Hall for breakfast, and a good portion of the village saw Hiccup pull Astrid to her feet, twirl her once, so her back was against his front, and then their lips met in a deep kiss. Stoick cleared his throat when the kiss went longer than five seconds. Hiccup and Astrid broke the kiss, then sat down together to eat their meal. Throughout the day, though, a few people went to Stoick about Hiccup and Astrid's public displays of affection. Stoick learned that Hiccup and Astrid were always together, kissing, holding hands, and hugging. At first, Stoick didn't care, he just said that Hiccup and Astrid were two teenagers in love and that they weren't hurting anybody. For Stoick, though, it was his job as a father to worry; he wouldn't intervene right now. Stoick wanted to keep watching and now, having to listen to if anyone else came to him regarding Hiccup and Astrid.

The day following that; there wasn't much said to Stoick regarding his teenage son. Astrid and Hiccup were caught a few times in the Great Hall or the forge making out. If someone tried to say something to them, the two would run off laughing. Today, Stoick was at the storehouse to do inventory on what they had. Stoick saw Mulch approach with the crate of fish he'd asked for that morning. However, Stoick noticed Mulch's unsure and shocked expression.

"Mulch, my friend. You look as if you've seen a ghost," Stoick gave a hearty laugh and pat the man's shoulder.

"I didn't see a spirit, Chief, but I did see something you might want to know about," Mulch informed.

"Define _something_?" Stoick asked arching a brow.

"Hiccup and Astrid," Mulch replied. Stoick stiffened a bit. This again? Stoick pulled Mulch off to the side now.

"Tell me what you saw," Stoick asked gently, "And don't leave anything out," he added.

Mulch nodded to the Chief. "I was on my way here with the fish…" he began.

 _ **/Flashback; 4 pm/**_

 _Mulch was heading to the food storehouse with a cart holding several barrels of fish; all a different variety and separated to store away as Stoick sent Mulch and Bucket to do earlier that morning. The process took a good portion of the day to catch the fish and then separate them into barrels of which kind they were. Mulch was walking past forge when he heard panting. Mulch peeked around the corner to see if someone might need help but found Hiccup laying on the ground with Astrid sitting on top of his waist, a proud look plastered on her face. Hiccup's hands were on her waist as he tried to move her off him._

" _Not bad, babe. You made it through two rounds. Had enough yet?" Astrid asked Hiccup._

" _Yeah, that's enough for one day. Now, will you get off before someone catches us?" Hiccup stated. Mulch quickly turned around and left before he was seen._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

"And that's what I saw and heard, Chief," Mulch confided looking down. Stoick wasn't sure he had a reaction to what he just learned.

"And you didn't see anything else after that?" Stoick asked.

Mulch shook his head, "No, Chief. I'm sorry, I left before Hiccup, and Astrid saw me. I just thought you should know," he informed.

"I see. Thank you, Mulch, for the information and the fish," Stoick told him. Mulch nodded and walked off as Stoick sighed looking up at the sky. Stoick knew what Mulch saw sounded like something he should be worried about. Yet, Stoick trusted his son. Hiccup said that he and Astrid weren't breaking the laws, so Stoick believed him.

{One Week Later}

The week was nearing the end, and Stoick had a total of two complaints regarding Hiccup and Astrid. The first happened four days ago and told by Hoark to Stoick; Hiccup and Astrid were spotted by Hoark and two others in an unusual position. Evidently, as Stoick recalled the talk; Hiccup had Astrid pinned to the wall, sandwiched between Hiccup and the staircase leading up to the Great Hall. Hiccup had Astrid's arms above her head with one hand while his other arm was snaked around her waist, both of them were panting again. The second instance occurred yesterday where Not So Silent Sven told Stoick that he caught Hiccup and Astrid coming out of Stoick's house, both having red faces, smiling, and holding hands.

Stoick wanted to confront Hiccup about all this. On Stoick's count, four people had spotted Hiccup and Astrid together in odd situations that insinuated they were having sex. However, Stoick couldn't call Hiccup out on it; not without proof first. Stoick decided to leave it be, and wait to see if this continued to happen.

(Three Weeks Pass)

Stoick was just returning from a meeting with Chief Mogadon of the Meathead Tribe. As his ship pulling into the Berk docks, Gobber was there to greet him. However, Stoick noticed the look of seriousness on Gobber's face, and he sighed.

"What happened while I was away?" Stoick asked.

"Let's go to your house, Stoick," Gobber suggested.

"Let me guess; it's about Astrid and Hiccup?" Stoick inquired as Gobber nodded once. Stoick grabbed his bag as the two long-time friends started walking through the village to get to Stoick's house. Once they arrived and got inside, and Gobber closed the door tightly. "Where are they now?" he wondered as he placed his sack down.

"As far as I know, Hiccup is in the forge working, and the lass is at home resting because she doesn't feel well," Stoick's eyes widened a bit. Stoick feared that all the complaints he heard from the villagers were signaling to Hiccup and Astrid having sex, and now she's pregnant. Gobber saw Stoick's worried face, then waved his hand. "Not to worry, my old friend. Gothi confirmed it as a stomach ailment, and she'll be okay by tomorrow," Stoick breathed a sigh of relief. "However, there is another cause for concern, Stoick. Agnar, Phlegma, and Seamus all reported seeing Hiccup and Astrid in questionable situations while you were away,"

"Alright, lay it on me," Stoick sat down.

"Phlegma the Fierce stated she walked by the forge and found Astrid bent over Hiccup's work table with his hands on her hips. Astrid and Hiccup were both sweating and trying to catch their breath. I guess the shop was closed up, but Phlegma could see them through the slightly opened window," Gobber informed.

"What else?" Stoick questioned.

"Well, there's what Agnar told me," Gobber went on.

 **/Flashback/**

 _Agnar made his way to the docks to locate Bucket or Mulch about something when he heard a voice say, "Ow, be easy. You're not as weak as you look," the voice was female. Agnar decided to investigate as got down and peered under the dock to find Hiccup and Astrid there._

" _Well, gee, thanks, babe. Just for that, I'm going to give all this raw Vikingness at once," Hiccup stated as Astrid screeched a bit and Hiccup shushed her. "Be quiet before someone sees us," he told her as Agnar was unable to see everything, but he did catch sight of Hiccup on top of Astrid, her hands on his chest, but a smile on her face as she nodded to Hiccup. Agnar wanted to know nothing more, he quickly stood and rushed away to find Gobber, who was acting Chief while Stoick was away._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

"And Agnar couldn't make out what they were doing? Just that Hiccup was over Astrid, as in on top of her?" Stoick asked after Gobber finished the story.

"Aye, Chief. As for Seamus, he caught them on the beach behind the rocks. Hiccup laying on a blanket with Astrid straddlin' his hips while his hands were on hers. And Seamus reported that Hiccup's armor was carelessly tossed to the side, as was Astrid's. I guess Hiccup pushed up Astrid shirt a bit, then Seamus left, and came to find me. That happened two days ago," Gobber informed. Stoick sighed heavily with closed eyes. By the Gods, he did not want to believe any of this, but Gobber was his oldest and most trusted friend. Stoick knew he wouldn't lie because this was a serious matter.

"What should I do, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Well, did ya talk to Hiccup when I first brought this to your attention?" Gobber inquired.

"I did. I asked Hiccup right out if he and Astrid were having sex, and Hiccup said no. I told him not to lie, and he said he wasn't. Hiccup stated that he knows the laws and traditions; to not worry about anything because he and Astrid weren't doing anything they weren't supposed to," Stoick enlightened.

"Maybe it's time to pull him aside again, Stoick. I'd like to think the lad wouldn't break the rules either, but Hiccup is not like the rest of us. Let's not forget he hid Toothless on the island for weeks, and nobody knew," Gobber reminded. Stoick looked down; that was an excellent point. "Who knows, maybe it's something else, and everyone is taking it the wrong way. However, given what I first told you, and all these situations seem to be the same…I don't know, Chief. Something is going on," he shrugged.

"Thanks, Gobber. I'll decide what to do from here," Stoick told him. Gobber nodded and exited the house as Stoick tried to figure out how to handle this latest development. Gobber was right, something was definitely going on between Hiccup and Astrid, and Stoick wanted to know what it was.

{Four Weeks Later}

Stoick tried to hard to believe in what Hiccup said to him two months ago about him and Astrid not having sex, but with all Stoick heard in the last eight weeks, he couldn't trust what his son anymore. Stoick heard reports about villagers catching Hiccup and Astrid together in situations that Stoick never imagined he would have to hear about Astrid and Hiccup in. Stoick heard about an instance of someone seeing Hiccup backed against a wall with Astrid in front of him, her hands positioned rather low and Hiccup saying; _Ow. Don't pull it, Astrid. It's still attached_. Stoick did want to contemplate what was going on that day. Another situation was Gobber coming to Stoick about something he heard in the side room of the forge again. Gobber said that Hiccup and Astrid went in together, there was a lot of noise, panting, and groaning. When Stoick what else happened, Gobber had been rather afraid to respond, but Stoick made him.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

" _Stoick, for the love of everything sacred, don't make me hafta repeat what I heard," Gobber pleaded with his friend._

" _Gobber, this is not a game. For two months, I have heard about those two, and I've got nothing stable enough to accuse Hiccup and Astrid of having sex. All the reports coming in state that villagers see or hear Hiccup and Astrid in questionable predicaments, but nothing to suggest they're doing that with one another. No clothes were reported to be off, except maybe Astrid shirt being pushed up by Hiccup, and then the one I heard last week about Hiccup fixing his pants and telling Astrid he can get them off himself," Stoick said as Gobber arched a brow._

" _Wait, what?" Gobber asked._

" _Spitelout told me that he saw Hiccup and Astrid behind the forge. I guess Astrid was on her back, arms spread out as she was trying to catch her breath. Hiccup was over her, as in…between her legs. Both were clothed from what Spitelout could see, but Hiccup had one of Astrid's legs pushed up to her chest and then he leaned back messing with the ties of his pants. Spitelout said Hiccup stated; Settle down, I don't need help getting my pants off." Stoick explained. "So tell me what you heard,"_

" _Fine. After Hiccup and Astrid had been in the side room for close to an hour, I heard Astrid said she was going to make it harder for him," Gobber began as Stoick choked on the drink he'd been taking, then coughed hard._

" _What!?" Stoick boomed._

" _Let me finish," Gobber told his friend. Stoick tried to relax a bit, then he nodded for Gobber to continue. "After that, I heard Hiccup groan. About five minutes later, he yelped and said; Ow! Not so hard or I won't be able to stay up, babe," Again, Stoick had a hard time relaxing. "This happened an hour ago. I didn't come straight to you because Hiccup was still in the forge with Astrid, she was watching him work, commenting on how defined his muscles were becoming from all their sessions together. I acted like I hadn't heard a thing, but after they left with their dragons, I came right here,"_

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Stoick didn't have a choice anymore. For two months, he'd been listening to these complaints regarding his son and Astrid; it was time to do something about it. Stoick prayed to the Gods that Hiccup didn't hate him for bringing this matter up a second time, but with everything Stoick had heard, it was fair to say these were all convincing complaints that Stoick needed to address as soon as possible.


	5. Hating Himself

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

5: Hating Himself

=Normal POV=

{The Cove}

The two teenage lovers jumped on the backs of their dragons and flew right to the cove, knowing full well that Gobber was telling Stoick all about what he thought he heard take place in the side room of the forge. Reaching the destination, Hiccup and Astrid landed then hugged and kissed one another, laughing through the whole thing.

"I can't believe it worked!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Me either, I thought for sure it might fail," Hiccup replied as he twirled her in his arms, then against him once more as they tried to calm themselves down from the excitement.

"Your plan worked perfectly, babe," Astrid said softly as Hiccup had his hands planted firmly on her waist while Astrid's arms were around Hiccup's neck, resting on his shoulders as they were smiling at one another, then shared another few kisses. Hiccup could only smile; the plan actually had worked out the way he hoped. Hiccup's plan after having that awkward conversation with his father was for Astrid and him to make everyone believe something was going on when it wasn't. Hiccup and Astrid six months ago started messing around with foreplay, something Hiccup learned about in some of their travels. Hiccup and Astrid knew they couldn't have sex; it was against the laws and traditions of the Tribe, especially because Hiccup was Heir to the throne of Berk.

Places beyond the Archipelago had other forms of intimacy without it there being any intercourse, and that what Hiccup and Astrid were partaking in to keep to the laws they were forced to follow. Sure, they could break them, but face exile from their Tribe. Hiccup and Astrid found an alternative that no one would expect, or believe, and probably frown upon if they knew that the two lovers had ways of giving one another pleasure outside of having sex. Hiccup and Astrid knew that no one would understand or approve of what they were doing together, so they decided to come up with a plan for a cover story. Hiccup and Astrid were never doing anything of concern, but that's how everyone took it. Of course, there was somethings that happened outside of their control but happened to work out well.

Hiccup and Astrid weren't using foreplay any of the times they were _caught_ ; it was them being caught in awkward positions while training. Though Astrid and Hiccup had been dating for two years, one of the conditions in her marriage stipulations was that the man she married had to be able to beat her in a fight. It was written back before Hiccup and Astrid were a couple, and it couldn't be changed. A few had come to try for Astrid's hand, and all had failed. Astrid was a warrior, and Hiccup loved it about her. Hiccup and Astrid wanted to get married, and even though she was the bride-to-be so to speak, her rules couldn't be changed so for Hiccup and her to marry, she had to lose a real fight to him. Easier said than done when he wasn't much of a fighter and Astrid was one of the best fighters on the island.

It would be against the rules for her to train him out in public, they would call it cheating and an unfair fight. Therefore, Hiccup and Astrid were training in secret, however, if they were caught or seen by someone, it looked like something completely different. That was their plan. Training to Hiccup could beat and marry her without anyone knowing they were training. To anyone else, it looked like something sexual, and they would undoubtedly go to Stoick about what was seen. Hiccup was expecting an earful when he finally got home, but for now, he just wanted time with Astrid.

"You really think I can beat you?" Hiccup asked her as they were sitting by the fire Hiccup had made to keep them warm.

"Well, I'm teaching you how to fight, babe. I think you stand a good chance; it all depends on how you fight when we actually do it," Astrid shrugged with a smile. "You believe that this will be enough for them to start a marriage contract for us?"

"I don't see how it wouldn't be. It's written in your contract stipulations that whoever you marry has to be able to beat you in a fight. If I can do that added the fact they know we're in love, I'm sure my Dad will seek out your parents and make mention that I was able to beat you, and we've been together a while so why not just let us get married," Hiccup replied.

"I hope so," Astrid sighed.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be okay," Hiccup put his arm around her shoulders, then lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers for a moment. After a few seconds, he pulled back, and they touched their foreheads together.

"How much trouble you think you're in with your dad?" Astrid asked.

"Thor only knows. It'll be all right, he knows he can trust me. I told him he has nothing to worry about," Hiccup reminded.

"So, how much time do we have?" Astrid wondered while using her finger to trace circular patterns on his green tunic top.

"Well, we skipped out on dinner so how about we scare us up some food, eat, take a moonlit flight, then maybe…have a little fun before we go back? I don't know about you, but I think all that training deserves a little reward on both our parts," Hiccup chuckled.

"Oh, I believe that we can figure something out to relax us before we go home," Astrid giggled some before they kissed again, then got up as the mounted their dragons and prepared to head out to the sea to get some fish with the net. Hiccup kept a healthy supply of everyday things in the cove for them to use on the nights they planned to stay out later to indulge in a bit of fun before returning to their homes.

{Later that Night}

After the two of them pleasured one another, they returned to the village as Hiccup walked Astrid home. Hiccup kissed her deeply, them agreeing to have their _fight_ at the end of the week when they knew everyone would be in the village square for Stoick to give updates and announcements as he did every week.

"Goodnight, Hiccup," Astrid yawned while moving to the door of her parent's house.

"Sleep well, Milady," Hiccup replied as she smiled and entered her house. "I don't think she'll ever know how much I love her, bud," Hiccup said to Toothless with a shake of his head and gave a light chuckle. "Come on, let's get to Dad's. Odin only knows what he'll have to say," Hiccup got on Toothless's back as they took to the sky and flew to Stoick's. Upon arriving, Hiccup and Toothless went through the front door. Stoick was sitting in his seat with a less than pleased look on his face. "Uh, Dad, are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Where have you been, Hiccup?" Stoick inquired.

"With Astrid in the cove; we decided to go on a date," Hiccup replied.

Stoick closes his eyes and gives a snort, then half chuckle following. "Of course, you were with Astrid,"

Okay, Hiccup didn't really like how his father worded that. "Well, yeah, Dad. I mean, she's my girlfriend," he stated.

Suddenly, Stoick stands up and throws the mug of mead that had been in his right hand off to the side angrily. "Hiccup, what were you and Astrid doing in the cove? It wasn't just a date for you to be coming back this late and in such a good mood!"

"Dad, I-I-Astrid and I caught a few fish and stayed in the cove talking. That's it," Hiccup said, a little afraid of how angry his father was.

"Stop lying, Hiccup," Stoick warned.

"I'm not lying, Dad. What is the matter? Are you…mad that I'm spending so much time with Astrid?" Hiccup wondered.

"I'm furious that you two are having sex, and you're lying to me about it!" Stoick yelled now, and it forced Hiccup to take a step back.

"Dad! Astrid and I aren't having sex! I swear it!" Hiccup defended himself quickly. Great, so they were back on this again.

"Hiccup!" Stoick stepped forward.

"I mean it!" Hiccup said louder this time.

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy! We stood in this same room two months ago, and you swore to me that you were keeping to the laws and traditions of this Tribe; that you weren't doing anything you shouldn't be! You promised me that I had nothing to worry about!" Stoick boomed, towering over his seventeen-year-old son now.

"And you don't!" Hiccup responded.

"Then why have I gotten complaints from more than half the village about you two being caught in situations that say otherwise!?" Stoick glared.

"How the heck should I know! All Astrid and I have done make out a few times behind a building, or sometimes sneak out of the forge to go flying. That's it," Hiccup informed.

"Really? That's the answer you want to go with?" Stoick asked.

"Well, gee, Dad. I don't exactly know what you've heard, so how can I tell you otherwise!" Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Hiccup! The point is that everyone in the village believes you two are having sex and coming to me about it. Now, tell me the truth!" Stoick demanded.

"I AM!" Hiccup yelled back, becoming angry himself. "Why won't you listen to me?!" he tried.

"Because you're lying to me! You're having sex with Astrid, and afraid to tell me!" Stoick answered.

"I'm not afraid to tell you anything! Astrid and I are NOT having sex, Dad!" Hiccup attempted again.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Stoick put his hands on Hiccup's arms and shook him hard, which actually scared Hiccup a little.

"Da-Dad…I-I'm…n-not," Hiccup forced out. Stoick held his arms tighter, and Hiccup winced a bit. "Let…go. You're hurting me," he said quieter.

"Tell me the truth, Hiccup!" Stoick ordered again, refusing to let go.

"For the love of-," Hiccup didn't even get to finish the sentence before Stoick's hand released Hiccup's left arm, but only to smack Hiccup across the face. The force alone made Hiccup hit the ground a few inches from the spot he'd been standing in. Hiccup looked up at his father in shock; in all the years they had problems with one another, Stoick never struck him, and now he had because Stoick was convinced Hiccup and Astrid were having sex. Toothless moved to Hiccup's side and tried to help him to his feet, warbling with worry for his rider and friend.

"I can't believe you anymore, Hiccup. There is too much evidence and too many witnesses against you, now just tell me the truth, son. Yes, I'm going to be furious about it. You swore to me you weren't having sex, that you respected the laws and traditions of this Tribe. And it was all a lie," Stoick said quieter. "I had been so proud of you, for all you've accomplished in two years, and now it seems meaningless because you're still no Viking," Those words are what made Hiccup's eyes widen, then he gasped in shock. "I should have realized that you'll never change," Okay, that one hurt. A lot in fact.

Finally, Hiccup closed his eyes and stepped back from his father. "And neither will you," Hiccup said coldly as Stoick looked at him quickly. "Wow; here I thought you actually trusted me," Hiccup scoffed a bit looking off to the side. "You know something, I spent all my life trying to earn your trust, to get acceptance from the village, and make you proud, Dad," Hiccup paused as Stoick's eyes soften and widen slightly at his son's words. "I know what the villagers told you, but I swear on my life, on Mom's grave even…that neither of us has broken Tribal Laws or Traditions. Do you seriously think that just because I'm in love with Astrid that I would throw away everything I risked my life for?"

"Hiccup…" Stoick began, but Hiccup cut him off.

"I know I'm not your average Viking, Dad. I'm a hiccup, a runt. I know I've _always_ disappointed you, so I guess that's why you're this way right now. Just like when I told you I shot down a Night Fury, and you didn't believe me? The village was your concern. When I was in the ring and had Hookfang relaxed. Remember that? I told you that we didn't need to kill dragons; you set Hookfang off and almost got me killed because you didn't want to listen or believe what I was saying," Hiccup continued as Stoick slowly began to feel guiltier about how he approached this situation.

"You want another example? How about the fight with Red Death because you didn't want to listen to me? And because you disbelieved me and didn't trust me, you risked everyone's lives, and it cost me my left leg to right your mess of taking everyone to that island and almost getting them killed!" Hiccup yelled angrily as his fists tightened. Stoick flinched a bit, lowering his gaze to the floor. "Despite all that, you told me you were proud of me and apologized. Even since then; all the apologies you said, all the times you've claimed you are proud of me, that you loved and trusted me," he paused as he let his fists go and sighed. "I can see _that_ was all meaningless,"

"Son, I-I didn't mean to upse-," Stoick began as Hiccup's head raised up.

"Upset me? I'm not upset; I'm hurt! Every single fucking time you refuse to listen to me, refuse to believe me; I. Get. Hurt. You just grabbed my arms and demanded I tell you the truth about something that never happened! You…slapped me because you're so convinced by the words of others over your own son! And the worst part about all this is that I feel like it's two years ago, where you threw me down in the Hall and told me I wasn't a Viking and that I wasn't your son! You don't even know how much that hurt me that day; to lose the Tribe, Toothless, and you. Gods, I'd never felt so depressed in my entire life. I actually contemplated killing myself, because I felt like there was nothing left to live for because I had lost everything," Hiccup said, which shocked Stoick to know.

"Hi-Hiccup, I-I'm…sorry, son. Please, it's alright. Just…calm down, and we can talk about this," Stoick tried softly to reach for his son. Hiccup backed away.

"Don't fucking touch me. I can't believe you anymore, and thanks for making me feel that low again!" Hiccup yelled before jumping on Toothless's back, and his dragon knew what to do. Toothless glared at Stoick with a snarl, and then he pushed open the door and took to the sky. Stoick raced out, worried for his son's well-being and mental state now. However, Toothless was already gone and hiding with the cover of the night sky.

"HICCUP!" Stoick called out loudly. Hiccup heard him, and he didn't care. Tonight his father hurt him badly, and Hiccup wanted to get as far away as he could. Stoick was so ashamed of himself; he never knew how much he hurt Hiccup back then, and now he'd done it again. Maybe worse than the first time, all because he didn't listen to and trust his son when he was telling the truth. Stoick knew that now, because right before Hiccup turned to get on Toothless, Stoick saw tears in his son's green eyes. If Hiccup was crying, he was not lying, but he was hurt and Stoick officially hated himself for what happened tonight.


	6. His Decision

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

6: His Decision

Stoick stood there feeling guilty and awful about what just happened between him and his son, Hiccup. Stoick only wanted the truth, and he went too far to get something he already had. Stoick could not erase the look of fear and hurt in his son's green eyes before he'd jumped on his Night Fury's back and were gone in the blink of an eye. Stoick knew how fast Toothless could fly, and the fact Toothless could blend in with the night sky didn't help matters any on locating him. Stoick knew that even if he wanted to go after Hiccup; he would never catch up, Hiccup was leagues ahead of him, and it had only been about five minutes. Stoick never knew how Hiccup felt two years ago after he had disowned Hiccup for all the things regarding dragons, and now he did. Hiccup felt so depressed that he had contemplated killing himself because he lost everything; his father, his Tribe, and his best friend. In truth, Stoick felt guilty that day after he threw his son to the ground; telling him that he wasn't a Viking and not his son. When Stoick left the Great Hall, he stumbled once realizing what he said but refused to turn around and take it back.

Stoick never apologized until Hiccup showed up with the other teens on their dragons to stop Red Death. Stoick saw how far Hiccup was willing to go to save the Tribe, and Stoick himself even after being disowned. Stoick had refused to listen to Hiccup when he tried to warn that Red Death was not a dragon they could defeat, and he put everyone's lives at risk taking them to that nest. Stoick told Hiccup he was sorry for everything, and that he was proud to call Hiccup his son, then Hiccup risked his life to fight and lost his leg in the aftermath of the battle. Stoick remembered all that because Hiccup was unconscious for nearly two weeks. After waking up, Stoick had allowed dragons on Berk; for people to ride and train them, a life with dragons rather than against them. Hiccup was the pride and hero of Berk; he ended the dragon war all because he was different and decided to spare a dragon rather than kill one. Stoick didn't know what to do now; he hurt Hiccup and wasn't sure if anything would make up for what he'd done tonight in his anger.

"Stoick?" came Gobber's voice. Stoick looked over and saw Gobber standing there. "I take it the talk didn't go well?"

Stoick sighed heavily closing his eyes. "Hiccup was telling the truth, he and Astrid never had sex," he informed.

"Ah, good then. So it was just everyone taking things the wrong way, us included. Did he take off to clear his head from the awkward conversation? I heard a bit of yellin'," Gobber asked.

"No, he took off because I hurt him," Stoick turned away from the outside and walked into his house. Gobber followed after him and then shut the door.

"Alright, talk to ole Gobber now. What happened?" Gobber inquired. Stoick sat down in front of the fire with a hand over his eyes, mad and disappointed in himself for what occurred. Stoick took a deep breath and began to tell Gobber everything that was said and done from the moment Hiccup walked in the door smiling to the minute he left with tears forming in his eyes. Stoick even told Gobber about grabbing Hiccup and smacking him hard enough for Hiccup to hit the floor.

"Oh, Stoick," Gobber said, realizing now how badly this conversation went.

"I-I didn't mean to, Gobber. I really didn't. I was just so convinced he was doing something he shouldn't be, and I let my anger get the better of me. I've never seen him look so scared or hurt, and he asked that I let him go because I was hurting him, and I didn't. That's not even the worst part," Stoick looked down.

"What else happened?" Gobber inquired.

"Hiccup yelled at me that every time I don't listen to him, he gets hurt. Hiccup reminded me that I didn't listen when he had Hookfang calm, and he almost got killed if it weren't for Toothless coming to save him. Hiccup told me that I didn't listen about Red Death, and he ended up losing his leg. And then he said something that I'll never unhear or forget," Stoick explained.

"What was it, Stoick?" Gobber wondered.

"After everything that happened in the ring, when I told Hiccup he wasn't a Viking and not my son; he admitted to me that he thought about killing himself because he'd lost everything," Stoick closed his eyes no longer looking at his friend.

"But he didn't commit suicide or try to, Stoick, and you've made up for all that. Just apologize to him, admit you were wrong, and everythin' will be okay. All that was two years ago and that time in our lives was surprising and confusing, you were angry and said things ya didn't mean," Gobber tried to remind his friend. However, Gobber knew Stoick was hard-headed too.

"No, Gobber, this was worse. I told Hiccup before hitting him that I don't trust him anymore when he was saying he wasn't having sex with Astrid. After I told Hiccup I was sorry, and we could talk about things, I reached for him, and he pulled away telling me not to touch him. Hiccup said he couldn't believe me anymore and thanks for making him feel that low again," Stoick buried his face in his hands. "I'm a horrible father,"

"Stoick, don't do that to yourself. You just have some anger issues to work on. Now, about this feeling low thing, what did he mean?" Gobber asked.

"It was a reference to when he felt depressed, that he thought about killing himself. And now I don't know where he is or if he's okay," Stoick said quietly.

"Alright, let's not panic. Grab Thornado, and we'll go looking for him; he probably went to the cove, you know it's his favorite spot," Gobber pointed out. "I'm sure he's okay, Stoick. Hiccup has Toothless with him, and you know that dragon won't let anything happen to Hiccup," he added offering his hand to help Stoick up. The Chief took his friend's hand, then got pulled to his feet as they made their way to the door. Stoick pushed it open and saw Astrid standing there, looking horrorstruck and could only assume she had been there long enough to hear what happened between Hiccup and him.

"Where is Hiccup, Stoick?" Astrid asked.

"I-I don't know," Stoick replied.

Astrid closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Stoick again, this time with her eyes narrowed. "HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT!?" she yelled angrily. "You grabbed and slapped him because you _thought_ he was lying to you about us having sex?! No, we aren't and haven't! Hiccup and I know the rules, Chief. We are aware we have to wait until we're married, Hiccup knows it better than anyone because he's your Heir!" she scolded.

"Astrid, Stoick knows he messed up. We're gonna go look for Hiccup right now to straighten things out," Gobber interjected.

"No, you're going to let me take Stormfly and go find him. Deadly Nadder's have the second fastest speed next to Night Furies, plus the fact that Stormfly is a Tracker Class dragon," Astrid remarked.

"This is not the time to be having this out, Astrid. I know what I did, and I'll fix things with my son," Stoick told her.

"Do you know that Hiccup probably would have killed himself if I hadn't gone to talk to him after you sailed away with an armada of ships and Toothless? I knew Hiccup felt that way at one point, he told me that he thanked me for talking some sense into him. I'm the one who stood in his corner when everyone abandoned him instead of listening. Hiccup isn't going to want to see you, Stoick, he will get right back on Toothless and be gone. Thornado can't catch up with him, so let me go find and talk to Hiccup. In the meantime, you can figure how to make it up to him when we get back," Astrid wagged her finger at Stoick, then gave a whistle as Stormfly flew over and landed beside Astrid. Not long after that, the other riders set down on their dragons near her.

"What's the plan, Astrid?" Adelaide Jorgenson asked from the back of Silverwind, her female Razorwhip.

"Wait, how did all of them know Hiccup was missing?" Gobber questioned.

"We all heard the fight," Fishlegs put a finger up. "Well, most of it," he added in meekly.

"It doesn't matter. Hiccup is upset, and he flew off. So fan out and look for Hiccup. If you find him, send up the signal and do not approach," Astrid ordered.

"Got it!" the group nodded and took to the sky; Stoick didn't bother stopping them because he knew Astrid was right. Hiccup wouldn't want to see him right now, but all Stoick cared about was knowing if Hiccup was okay.

{The Next Day}

After searching all night, Hiccup was nowhere on Berk. The riders just returned to get some sleep, but not before they were stopped by Stoick. "Did you find him?" he asked quickly.

"Hiccup isn't on Berk. We checked everywhere we could, Uncle Stoick," Snotlout informed.

"Where's Astrid?" Alva Hofferson asked quickly.

"Still out looking for him; she said she had an idea where he might have gone, but wouldn't tell us," Ruffnut replied. Stoick closed his eyes and turned away from them.

"Stoick, I'm sure Astrid will find him and bring him home," Gobber tried to ease his friend's worried mind.

"Hiccup wouldn't be out there this upset if I had just listened to him for once," Stoick walked away.

{Berserker Island}

Astrid knew that Hiccup would want to get away, and far too. Astrid also knew that Hiccup liked to fly South, much like herself; her only guess was that Hiccup went to allies for a place to stay to relax. Astrid knew the islands she could check; Hysteria, Bog-Burglar, Lava-Lout were to the South-Southwest direction. Toward the Southeast were Meathead, Outcast, and Berserker Islands. When 5 am came around, Astrid sent the other riders to get some sleep, but she stayed out to keep looking. Astrid had checked everything South to Southwest, now she was on her way to Berserker Island. Astrid reached the guard standing at the end of the entry bridge.

"Name and business?" the man asked.

"Uh, Astrid Hofferson, and I need to see Heather or Dagur right away please?" Astrid replied.

"Astrid!" Heather squealed as she spotted her from above and landed Winshear quickly. The two girls smiled and hugged tightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for Hiccup," Astrid admitted.

"He showed up around midnight asking if we'd let him stay for a bit because of a fight with Stoick," Heather sighed softly. "Dagur's checking on him right now, he didn't look so good when he arrived."

"Will you let me see him? I've been…searching all night for him," Astrid inquired.

"Of course, right this way. We told Hiccup he could stay with us," Heather stated as she led Astrid and Stormfly in. After a twenty-minute walk, Heather opened the door to the place she and Dagur lived, and let Astrid in, then herself. Dagur was poking at the fire and saw them.

"Hey, sis, you're back and with a guest too," Dagur chuckled a bit.

"How's he doing?" Heather asked referring to Hiccup.

"Miserable; I tried to talk to him, but he doesn't want to say what happened," Dagur shrugged.

"Stoick hurt him badly," Astrid sighed. "Where is he?" Dagur pointed to the door leading out back. Astrid gave a small smile as she moved towards it, and then after getting outside, she saw Toothless laying in the grass with Hiccup against him. Astrid walked over, and Toothless spotted her; he relaxed. "Hiccup?"

"Is anyone with you?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"No, babe. I came with Stormfly. The other riders are on Berk, probably sleeping. We've been out all night looking for you," Astrid replied gently. "I heard what happened. Stoick told Gobber, and I was listening from the door because I had come to bring back the shirt you lent me the day mine got wet,"

"So you know why I came so far out to a place he wouldn't think to find me," Hiccup responded.

"Stoick never came looking for you, Hiccup. I told him not to bother because you wouldn't want to see him right now; I elected to find you with Stormfly, and the other riders, but they were tired, so I have been checking the islands South of Berk looking for you since five this morning," Astrid informed.

"Sorry, you didn't get any sleep over me," Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup, I'm not worried about sleep; I'm worried about you," Astrid said as she sat beside him, seeing the mark on his face where Stoick hit him and it made her blood boil.

"I'm fine. I'm not…gonna hurt or try to kill myself, Astrid, I just needed fly and get far away to think," Hiccup closed his eyes as Astrid put her hand on his.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand, Hiccup. I know how much this hurts you," Astrid soothed knowing her boyfriend was upset. "We knew that our plan would get their attention and cause a little trouble, but I didn't think Stoick would go this far,"

"I didn't either. Even growing up, he never grabbed me the way that he did last night or struck me. Astrid, I was actually afraid of him. For the first time in my life, I was scared of my own father," Hiccup admitted as he looked at her now.

"I know. I heard Stoick tell Gobber he saw the fear and hurt in your eyes when it happened," Astrid put her head on his shoulder comfortingly. "Are you going to come back?"

"I will at some point, maybe tomorrow or the day after. I can't be around him right now, I don't even want to be on Berk." Hiccup said looking down.

"Will you forgive him?" Astrid pushed.

Hiccup was silent for a moment. "Eventually, probably won't be for a while though. I can't just let it go and forgive what he did this time, Astrid. For the last two years, I thought I had his acceptance and his trust. I believed he was genuinely proud of me and we had a real…father-son relationship. But after last night, I feel like it was all a lie. I didn't know I could ever feel this hurt again, and to be honest, I think it hurts more than the first time," Hiccup stated while looking down.

"Well, then we won't go back right away. I'm sure Heather and Dagur won't mind if we stay a few days so you can get your head together and figure out what you want to do next," Astrid told him.

"Absolutely," Heather said from behind as they both looked at her and Dagur standing there.

"Take as much time as you need, brother," Dagur nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Hiccup replied before closing his eyes again and sighing. For the time being, Hiccup would stay on Berserker Island for now and take some time to get his head in order before returning to Berk. However, when he did go back, he didn't know if he'd be staying with his father again. If anything, Hiccup would live in the cove with Toothless while he decided if he could forgive his dad anytime soon. Stoick would have a lot of making up and proving to do for Hiccup to believe him this time around. Yes, this was his decision.


	7. Need Time

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

7: Need Time

=Astrid's POV=

Hiccup and I have been on Berserker Island for a week now, and Hiccup still feels like he isn't ready to return to Berk because he knows he'll have to face his father at some point or another. I couldn't say I blamed my boyfriend; Stoick hurt him a lot by saying and doing what he did to Hiccup five days ago. Heather and Dagur have been great to us, and more than welcoming to us staying so Hiccup could think about things. I couldn't believe what Stoick did even though I heard the entire story from Stoick himself when he told Gobber about it. I fully expected the argument to happen, Hiccup and I both did because we purposely put ourselves in awkward finds by the villagers to carry out our plan. I did not anticipate that Stoick would become so angry that he grabbed Hiccup by the arms and slapped him with enough force that Hiccup hit the ground. I had seen Hiccup's arms and face; because he was so skinny, he bruised easily. I told Heather and Dagur what had happened one of the times that Hiccup decided to go flying; even they were shocked to learn about what transpired.

I did what I thought was best by the end of the first day I had located Hiccup; I sent a Terror Mail to the dragon riders. I instructed them to inform Stoick that Hiccup was on Berserker Island, but not to come seek him out because Hiccup wanted to be alone to think and I would be staying to make sure he didn't do anything in his slight depression. I wasn't going to sugar coat it to the Chief. Hiccup was upset about what happened, and I felt he had the right to be. Also, I let Stoick know that he had a lot of making up to do because Hiccup admitted that he wasn't sure he could just forgive what his father did this time, that it was worse than two years ago and hurt a great deal more. I felt Stoick should know how bad this was. Hiccup had told me I could go back to Berk, and I might have to because there were people waiting to start dragon training which was my job even though Hiccup was head of the Dragon Training Academy.

"Astrid, seriously; I'll be okay. You go back, I'll be along soon. I'm just…not ready yet," Hiccup stated while sitting one of the Berserker Island sea stacks.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am," Hiccup replied. I sighed knowing I couldn't argue with him. I turned his head to mine as I kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Hiccup," I tell him.

"I love you too," Hiccup smiled a bit. I stood up and gave a whistle as Stormfly flew over, and I jumped on her back.

"Don't be gone too long, Dragon Boy," I winked at him.

"I won't, Milady," Hiccup nodded as I took off Northwest towards Berk, watching Hiccup's figure get farther away from my sight.

{Berk}

Stormfly landed in the village square as Fishlegs, Adelaide, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Tuffnut flew over and landed close to me. Stoick came next on Thornado, apparently looked around for Hiccup. "He's not with me, Stoick," I stated with a sigh.

"Where…is he then?" Stoick inquired softly.

"Still on Berserker Island with Heather and Dagur. I know it's not what you want to hear, Chief, but you really hurt him this time, and he's not ready to come back yet," I informed.

"Will he forgive me?" Stoick looked down.

"I don't have the answer to that, I'm sorry. Hiccup and I have spent the last five days talking about what happened, how he feels regarding it all and all I can tell you is that its gonna take some time," I enlightened. "You have a lot of making up to do, as I said in my letter. However, even when Hiccup comes back, you're going to have give him his space because he isn't ready to see you,"

"I see," Stoick closed his eyes. "I take it he's staying there a while longer?"

"Hiccup said he would be back soon, that's all he told me. I know one thing for sure; when Hiccup makes a promise, he keeps it," I remarked.

"Thank you for finding him, Astrid, and making sure he's okay," Stoick bowed his head to me.

"There's nothing I wouldn't for Hiccup, Stoick. I love him with my everything, and he's going to be my husband one day, so I'll uphold the vows we'll take even before we say them," I said.

"Wouldn't Hiccup have to beat you in a fight to marry you?" Snotlout asked.

"He would," My dad said as he walked up and tightly.

"Hiccup will never be able to beat you, Astrid. Some of the Archipelago's most eligible men have stepped forward to ask for your hand and can't win," Tuffnut remarked.

"You shouldn't have so little faith in Hiccup," Gobber interjected. "Lad knows more than you think," he added.

"Hiccup has said he can't do it," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Trust me, Hiccup can beat me in fight. All he needs to remember is that he's braver than he believes, stronger than he seems, and smarter than he thinks," I smiled a little and walked off slowly. "You'll see," I giggled some.

"What is all that about?" Snotlout asked.

"No idea. Guess we'll find out eventually," Ruffnut shrugged. Soon after that, the group dispersed and went about whatever it was they were doing before I arrived.

=Normal POV=

{Three Days Later}

Eight days total that Hiccup had been gone and staying on Berserker Island to clear his head from everything that happened. However, all the alone time in the world couldn't erase what had happened. When Hiccup woke up this morning, he decided that he couldn't avoid his father forever. Did it mean Hiccup would forgive him? No, Hiccup was still thinking about things and assured himself that his father had to prove he was sorry before Hiccup did any forgiving. Normally, Hiccup was not a grudge holding type of guy, but this was not your typical situation. Hiccup felt like Stoick took back everything he had said after Red Death was defeated, that Hiccup was back to square one with his father basically hating him. Of course, Hiccup knew that his dad loved him, even if there were times it didn't show.

After packing up from Berserker Island, Hiccup thanked Heather and Dagur once again for the hospitality before taking to the sky with Toothless. Hiccup hoped for a slow flight home because it would give him more time to think of what to say when his father inevitably tried to approach him for the wave of apologies. Hiccup hoped he could figure out what to say, but he knew for sure he was not ready to forgive him. Reaching Berk's borders later on in the day, Hiccup took a deep breath and flew over the village, then had Toothless land slowly. Hiccup watched everyone get excited and start to swarm around, he was already dreading this. As expected, Stoick was the one to push through everyone.

"Son…" Stoick whispered. Hiccup glanced at him a moment, and then away. Hiccup had the whole flight to think about what he'd say, and he went through so many things he could tell his father, but now that he was standing before his dad; all his idea left him. Hiccup felt the pain return to him; his father's hard grip on his arms, shaking him to reveal a truth he already spoke, and then the hard smack from his dad's hand to his face. The bruise was still there, Hiccup saw it when Toothless, and he stopped for a lunch break while he stared into the water of the lake. The marks on Hiccup's arms had almost completely faded. As Stoick was about to say something, the squawk of a familiar Deadly Nadder came to Hiccup's ears.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screeched with joy as Stormfly landed, and then Astrid got off and rushed over to him. Astrid charged into his arms, knocking them both over with her laying on top of him.

"Ow!" Hiccup hit the ground hard, groaning out after hitting the ground so hard.

"Oops, I'm so sorry, babe," Astrid said quickly.

"No, it's cool. But could you…maybe get your leg off of my lower half," Hiccup winced a bit as Astrid gasped suddenly and moved her knee off his nether regions.

"Oh Gods, are you okay? I'm sorry, I was…just excited to see you again," Astrid apologized.

"No worries, I'm alright. I'm…happy to see you too, Milady. I've missed you," Hiccup smiled at her. "I'm sorry for taki-," he began, but Astrid smiled and put a finger to his lips as he was quiet.

"No need to apologize; I understand," Astrid told him. Of course, she was still laying on top of Hiccup's figure. Hiccup brought his head up and kissed her deeply. Hiccup sat up as Astrid moved with him and now it looked like she was straddling his hips while his one of his arms was around her waist and his other hand was holding himself up. Astrid was using her knees to hold herself up with her hands on his shoulders.

"Stoick," Colby elbowed him, a way to tell him to stop Hiccup and Astrid's kiss. However, Stoick was hesitant because he knew that Hiccup was furious with him and stepping in the way would be the worst thing he could do. Thankfully, Hiccup and Astrid broke the kiss and smiled at one another as their foreheads touched.

"Meet me in the cove later?" Hiccup whispered.

"You bet," Astrid replied as she got off of him, then offered her hand to help him up. As Hiccup got to his feet, his eyes fell on his father. "You okay?" she asked holding his hand.

"I'm far from it, but it needs to happen; might as well be now," Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup…" Stoick stepped forward twice in small steps.

"Stop," Hiccup told his father, and Stoick ceased for a moment.

"Son, please, I just want to-," Stoick started.

"You're wasting your breath because I don't want to hear whatever you have to say regarding apologies for what happened eight days ago," Hiccup told him.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I truly am. Please believe me," Stoick tried.

"I can't, Dad. You can tell me every day for the rest of your life that you are sorry, but does it change what happened?" Hiccup asked, and Stoick didn't reply. "It doesn't matter what you say if you can't prove it. And saying you're sorry to me doesn't change what was said or done. Why are you sorry? What reason do you have to apologize? For the fact, you understand now that I was telling the truth? For knowing how I really felt back then when you disowned me and that if it weren't for Astrid, you wouldn't have a son today? Or was it the fact you grabbed hold and smacked me in your fit of rage because you refused to listen to me?"

"You're right. I have no excuse for what I did. I heard and believed the others over you, and I'm sorry for that," Stoick said softly.

"Again, what does telling me you are sorry change about eight days ago? It still happened, and no matter what you say or do, you can't take it back," Hiccup informed.

"Hiccup, I know I was wrong to do and say what I did. I was just upset about the situation, and I let my anger get the better of me. You know I love you, son," Stoick trying to step forward again with his hand out, but Hiccup flinched back closing his eyes tightly, and Stoick stopped seeing that Hiccup was afraid to get hit again.

"Hiccup, it's okay. Your dad is not going to hurt you again," Astrid soothed gently, motioning for Stoick to back up a few steps and put his hand down. Stoick did so as Astrid made Hiccup look at her, "You're safe, I promise," she said now before leaning up and pecking his lips once. After pulling back, she moved some of his auburn hair out of his eyes and then nodded to him to keep going because he was doing great.

"The fact of the matter, Dad, is that I told you the truth and you didn't believe, trust or listen to me, and once again, I got hurt because of it. I know you love me, even though you have a funny, painful way of showing it sometimes. I came back because this is my home, where my friends, Tribe, and girlfriend are. I'm still not ready to be around you," Hiccup said firmly now.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Stoick asked.

"I can, but not right now because I don't believe or trust a word you say. You said it all once before the fight with Red Death, and eight days ago, all you showed me is that it was a lie. If you want me to forgive you, you're going to have to prove to me you mean what you've said. Until said time, I'm going to stay in the cove because I won't live with you. I won't stay with you until you've proven you're sorry and that I'm not going to get hurt again," Hiccup told his father.

"Lad, you don't need to stay in the cove all by yourself. If you don't want to live with your old man for the time bein', then stay with ole me. I got plenty of room for you and yer dragon too," Gobber offered. "I won't take no for an answer. Yer like a son to me, 'Iccup," he added.

"Thanks, Gobber. I appreciate that, and I'll come by after I pack some of my stuff up," Hiccup gave him a small smile. "Okay, since the plan has changed a bit; I'll be staying with Gobber, but you're still gonna have to give me some space,"

"Alright, I can do that," Stoick nodded.

"Good. Now that has been established, I'm gonna go grab some clothes from the house," Hiccup told him as he kissed Astrid's cheek, then let go of her hand to walk to his dad's house. Once Hiccup was inside, Stoick sighed heavily.

"He'll come around, my friend. I offered up my place so he'll still be close instead of out in the woods where all the loneliness can get to him. You saw how he got when your hand was up, that means the pain is still fresh, and he still feels down and depressed about what happened. I didn't want him alone out there. As he said, Stoick, yer gonna have to give him some space while also trying to prove you're sorry to him. The lad still needs time, so give him that and then slowly start trying to make it up to him," Gobber patted Stoick's shoulder a few times.

"I'll do that. Thank you, Gobber," Stoick said to him.

"Anytime. The rest of ya, get back to work. Nothing to see here," Gobber ordered the rest as they began to disperse. Twenty minutes later, Hiccup exited his father's home with a bag over his shoulder, and it pained Stoick to see his son essentially moving out, but knew that this was for the better. Hiccup walked with Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly to the forge as Stoick watched sadly; he knew he messed up big time, and the only way things would get better between them is if he backed off for a bit because Hiccup still needed time.


	8. Starting Point

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

8: Starting Point

=Hiccup's POV=

It had been six weeks since that day I decided to move out of my father's house and in with Gobber above the forge. I suppose it made getting to work easier, and there was a back door big enough for Toothless to get into the living room where we were staying right now. I saw my father at least once every day, but we didn't speak often. A few hello's and how are you's; that was the extent of our conversations. I didn't hate my father one bit, he was my dad, and I'd always love him regardless of what mistakes he made. However, that didn't mean the things he did or said in a fit of rage hurt any less. I was in the forge every day for work, even if for just a few hours before I'd go flying with the other riders or maybe a date with Astrid. A lot of those times were because my father was trying to get my forgiveness and prove he was sorry to me, but in the face of it, he was making it harder too because he was all over me.

My dad would come by the forge all casual, try to strike up a conversation. Don't get me wrong, I loved the drive and enthusiasm he had to make up with me. The problem was that he always decided to come by when I was hard at work on something, and the issue with that is the fact that for four weeks out of the last six, I've gotten hurt because he tries to _help_ me. Nothing serious, of course, but I'd get a small burn, or something dropped on my foot. The latest was that he broke the model of a new invention I was tinkering with. Thank the Gods it was just a model and hadn't worked, but if it had done what it was intended to do; Gobber and I would be looking for a new place to stay because the forge would have been blown to bits. I had been working with Hideous Zippleback gas, and Monstrous Nightmare gel, both very flammable and will cause a lot of destruction if handled wrong.

The village knew things were tense between my father and me, most of them kept their distance in fear of setting me off. The truth of the matter is that it took a lot to make me angry and if you were that unfortunate soul when it happened; it was best to stay far away so I wouldn't flip out again. My friends and girlfriend kept me distracted, I loved to spend time with them whether it was training, flying, or just hanging out with one another. Astrid had been a Godsend through all this mess, she came by every day to check on me and make sure I was okay. Astrid and I would take long flights together; find a sea stack, then just talk for hours until we decided to go back before anyone assumed we were doing something we shouldn't be. Of course, Astrid and I still took our _pleasure sessions_ twice a week; we would go to the cove for a few hours on a dinner date. The sad part about it was I knew Gobber was telling my father about the coming home late nights looking like I'd been running, but my dad wasn't saying anything to me because he was scared to make me angrier.

The truth was that I wasn't mad at him, just upset and hurt at what happened. I knew I would eventually forgive him; Hell, I think a part of me already had because I hate seeing him so miserable. At the same time, I wanted to see how far he'd go to make it up to me. My father had grabbed and slapped me over something I actually told the truth on, and it was the first time he'd ever done it regardless of the weak relationship we had before the dragons were a regular part of our lives. I didn't know what was wrong with me today, though. I felt tired and icky if it could be said that way. The time now was early morning, perhaps, 5 or 6 am because the sun was just rising. I kicked the blankets off and sat up slow with a hand to my head and eyes closed.

"Lad? Are ya alright?" I heard Gobber ask; I looked around and found him in the kitchen making something to eat since we didn't have breakfast in the hall until at least 9 am.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Gobber. Just a headache," I told him.

"Well, I'm headed down to open up the forge and get to work. Coming down?" Gobber inquired.

"I'll be down after the morning flight; you know I do it every morning," I gave him a smile. Gobber nodded as he headed to the stairs and walked down them. I sighed; I honestly didn't feel good today, but I was sure I'd be okay. I suppose it was time to get up and start the day.

=Stoick's POV=

I had been doing my best to make up for what happened with Hiccup. However, I was informed by Gobber after Hiccup rushed out after feeling overwhelmed that I was doing _too_ much. I went to the forge because I saw Astrid go there, she was asking him all about a secret weapon, so I decided to jump in and ask what it was he was working on. You know, just a way to show I was interested in his work because I usually paid no mind to his inventions as most of them use to destroy parts of the village when he was younger. Hiccup told me that it wasn't done yet, I said it was okay and still wanted to know. Hiccup insisted that it was nothing big, just something for him, then I got pushy; it ended up being a huge mistake because I got angry that he told Astrid, but not me. I tightened my fist, and he tensed up. Hiccup immediately got taken out of the room and went flying with Astrid following behind as Gobber came in to yell at me about what I did.

Gobber reminded me to control my anger because Hiccup was actually afraid to make me mad and get hit as punishment. I felt horrible after that and left to clear my head; I couldn't stop seeing Hiccup terrified of me, and it was all my fault. Hiccup was afraid to get hit if he upset me, and I'd never felt worse to see him almost cry that day six weeks ago. I'd seen Hiccup scared, I'd seen him hurt and confused, but I had never seen him downright terrified of me and on the brink of tears after what I did. I made Hiccup feel depressed, and I wasn't sure there was anything I could do to fix things between us. That happened last week, I'd been keeping my distance for now and watching from afar while checking in with Gobber. At the moment, it was nearing 9:30 am, and Trader Johan was in port for the day, so most of the village was down there scoping out the ship for goods.

However, I did not see Hiccup there, and that was odd to me because Hiccup was usually one of the first people in line to get on the boat. Hiccup was always getting nick-nack items for his inventions, so this was strange to me. I guess he was still in the forge working and didn't need anything from Johan this time. I suppose I could make my rounds as I did every morning. Walking by the forge, a worrisome sound reached my ears. I backtracked a few steps to listen, then heard it again. I picked out the defined sound of someone throwing up, then an all to familiar dragon warble of concern. I peered through the doorway and didn't see anyone. Had I been wrong?

"Ugh, why do the Gods hate me?" I heard my son's voice say, then more puking.

"Hiccup?" I asked.

"That you, Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye, it is. Are you alright?" I asked trying not to lay the worry on heavy.

"Yeah, I'm o-," Hiccup started, and then I assume he started puking again. "kay," he finished with a moan of pain. If he wanted to get mad at me, fine, but I knew something was wrong, and my fatherly instincts were kicking in. I moved inside the forge and looked around; I spotted the door to the side room opened a bit and walked towards it. I saw Hiccup sitting on the floor against the wall with his knees up and arms over his stomach; from my view, it looked like he was sweating a bit too. I watched Hiccup raise a hand to his mouth and jerk forward some, it happened again before he turned to the side and vomited again.

I closed my eyes and put my hand on the door, and then pushed it open while walking in to see Hiccup wiping his mouth with his sleeve and whimpering a bit. "Son," I said to get his attention; Hiccup's head snapped up instantly to look at me. "Are you sick?" I asked.

"A little, but I'll be okay, Dad," Hiccup replied tiredly.

"What's bothering you?" I decided to ask calmly.

"My head, body, and stomach," Hiccup said coughing a bit. I didn't like the way it sounded or how he looked; I could see that he was pale and utterly miserable. I stepped close and raised my hand slowly, surprisingly, I didn't see him flinch, but maybe that was because his eyes were closed. I felt his forehead and both cheeks and knew right away he had a fever.

"You're running a fever, Hiccup. How long have you been feeling this way?" I questioned.

"Si-Since I woke up around sunrise," Hiccup told me as I saw him look like he was going to throw up again.

"Alright, easy now, son. I think it's time to get you back to bed, you need to rest," I informed.

"I'll be…okay, Dad, real-," Hiccup began as I saw him lean over to puke in the bucket beside him. I frowned as it happened twice, then he coughed hard, and threw up again. I moved next to him and rubbed his back a bit in a circular motion. After it passed, I crouched in front of him, then lifted his chin up so he'd look at me.

"Hiccup, listen to me. We might not be on the best terms right now, but you're still my son, and I love you. Now, please, stop working for the day and go rest upstairs. Let me do my job as your father and take care of you," I asked gently. Hiccup stared into my eyes for a few seconds before they softened. Hiccup finally nodded to my request as I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's my boy," I said with a smile as I helped him to his feet slowly, then he began making his way upstairs as Toothless went around the back. I followed Hiccup up as he took off his boots and laid down on the bed against the wall. I grabbed a taller bucket, then a cup of water.

I set the bucket on the floor by his bed, then the water on the table beside him. I moved next to the bed and covered him up. "Thanks," Hiccup said weakly.

"You're my son, Hiccup, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Get some rest, I will be right here when you wake up or if you need anything," I smiled. Hiccup gave me a small smile in return before he closed his eyes and fell asleep ten minutes later. I ended up getting a cold rag to place on his forehead, then I sat back for close to half an hour to make sure he stayed asleep and wouldn't start throwing up again. After that, I made my way downstairs to clean up the mess in the side room.

"Stoick?" Gobber said as I turned around and saw him standing there with Astrid.

"Oh, Hi, Gobber. Hello, Astrid," I greeted.

"Um, hi, Chief. What brings you by?" Gobber asked.

"And where's Hiccup?" Astrid wondered while looking around.

"Hiccup is upstairs resting because he doesn't feel well. I was walking by the forge and heard him throwing up, so I came in to check on him. Hiccup admitted he was sick, and I sent him to get some sleep," I explained after putting the freshly cleaned out bucket away. "Toothless is up there with him now," I added.

"Is there anything I can do for him?" Astrid frowned.

"Not right now, but you can do something for me. Tell Spitelout that he's acting Chief until Hiccup is feeling better, I told my son I would be here for him and I meant it. My chiefing does not take priority over him," Stoick said.

"I will…definitely do that for you, Chief," Astrid smiled as she prepared to leave. However, at that moment I heard Toothless whine with concern, and I knew it was towards Hiccup.

"D-Dad?!" I heard Hiccup call for me. I hurried up the stairs, knowing that Gobber and Astrid were following me. I saw Hiccup awake and leaning over the bed slightly, trying not to vomit again. I moved beside him and knelt down.

"I'm here, don't worry. I was only downstairs. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Y-You said you'd be here…when I woke up," Hiccup said.

"I'm sorry, son. I was cleaning out the bucket in the side room, I thought you might be asleep longer," I explained gently as I moved some of the hair out of his face since he was sweating and it was sticking in front of his eyes. I could feel he still had a fever, but he'd only been sleeping for about forty minutes. Hiccup seemed to relax now that I was there; it didn't last as I saw him close his eyes and covered his mouth after leaned forward a bit, and then some more. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I reached over and started rubbing his back a little. Hiccup glanced over at me, and I stopped. "Sorry,"

"Why…are you apologizing? It was…helping," Hiccup mumbled a bit, trying to keep from throwing up again. "Co-Could you do it again?" he asked.

"O-Of course, son. Just relax now," I said as I started rubbing his back the same way. At some point, I watched him move a little on the bed and end up falling asleep. I kept up the rubbing for another few minutes, and then stopped when I knew he was out. I looked over to see Astrid and Gobber gone, I assumed they left to let Hiccup sleep. I didn't care, what mattered to me was that my son was letting me take care of him and he'd even called for me when he realized I wasn't in the same room anymore as I said I'd be. It was a good feeling to know that he still relied on me in some situations, and I felt now that this was our starting point to fix things.


	9. Forgiveness

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

9: Forgiveness

Two days later and Hiccup was still sick with a stomach ailment, and cold; Gothi had confirmed that on day two when Stoick asked if he'd let Gothi take a look at him to find out what was wrong. At first, Hiccup said no, and by dinner after seeing his father's worried face, he asked if Stoick would get Gothi for him. Stoick sent Gobber to get the village elder and healer since he was the only one who could translate the old woman's runes. Now, on day three of the combined illness, Hiccup was actually at his dad's house again since all the hammering and heat of the forge wasn't helping him get any sleep to get better. Stoick's house sat high on the hill near the woods entrance and Great Hall, so it was hushed and perfect for him to rest up. Perhaps, what shocked Hiccup the most is when he heard Stoick say that Spitelout was in charge until Hiccup was better because his son needed him more than the village did. Hiccup was both astonished and impressed by the action.

Hiccup despised being sick because he couldn't do anything but lay in the bed or use the bathroom to relieve himself. Being a hiccup, his immune system wasn't the best so he got sick easy and he would get it harder than anyone else. Hence why someone who wasn't a hiccup would have been over this illness already, and he was not. Toothless was laying on his slab of rock across from the bed where Hiccup laid in; there was a barf bucket by Hiccup's bedside and a tall cup of water too. Each time Hiccup had a puking spell and stopped, Stoick would switch out the full bucket with an empty one, then clean out the used contained and ready it to change in if Hiccup threw up again. Hiccup missed spending time with Astrid and his friends; he wanted this sickness to be over so he could get back to doing what he loved to do.

Hiccup was laying in bed on the main level after having just woken up from a long nap. Hiccup could smell that his father was cooking, probably something for lunch. Hiccup attempted to eat breakfast, that ended up in the bucket not more than twenty minutes later. As Hiccup woke up, he shifted a bit and groaned; thankfully some of the nausea had faded, and he might be able to eat since he was hungry.

"Son? Is that you?" Stoick asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah…" Hiccup replied.

"How are you feeling?" Stoick inquired.

"Less tired than before, nausea fading, little hungry," Hiccup answered.

"Ah, that's good then. Want me to cook ya up something light?" Stoick wondered.

"Maybe not…right away. I'll give my body some time to wake up first, then we'll see. I'd rather not start puking again," Hiccup said.

"Alright," Stoick nodded as he checked my forehead. "You're still warm," he pointed out. Hiccup pulled the covers off and moved slowly to get off the bed, but it wasn't so easily done. "Son, what are you doing?"

"Trying t-to…get up," Hiccup said while struggling to make his body do what he wanted it to do. Of course, the attempts failed as he plopped back down. The only reason he was trying to get up was so he could use the bathroom; it was typically something everyone did upon waking up, but Hiccup wasn't asking his father to help him.

"What for?" Stoick asked.

"J-Just to stretch a bit," Hiccup told him; he would be all right for a bit until he woke up more.

{An Hour Later}

Yeah, now he had to go badly. Stoick was cooking something for lunch and Hiccup was still feeling weak. Unfortunately, he might have to suck it up and ask his father to help him to the bathroom. Suddenly, there was a knock, and Astrid poked her head in to look around. Hiccup had never been happier to see her there.

"It's good to see you awake," Astrid smiled.

"Seeing you has made me feel better," Hiccup told her. Stoick came in now.

"Astrid, I said no visits until Hiccup was no longer sick," Stoick reminded.

"Sorry, Chief. Berk has unexpected guests, and Spitelout tells me you're needed to handle it," Astrid said.

"I made it clear that my son is my priority right now," Stoick informed.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere while you're gone for a bit. You can't neglect your chiefly duties for me. Astrid can watch me for a few minutes," Hiccup said, desperately hoping his father would leave for just fifteen minutes. Hiccup loved that his dad was trying so hard, but that was just it; too hard. Hiccup felt trapped as if his father thought he wasn't able to do anything on his own.

Stoick sighed. "I don't want him out of that bed. I'll be back, and if you…need anything, Hiccup,"

"I know, just yell or send Toothless," Hiccup nodded. Stoick grabbed his helmet, then walked out of the house.

"Trying to ditch him for a bit?" Astrid giggled.

"Gods, just five minutes of being awake without being asked how I feel or if he can get me anything," Hiccup sighed out heavily.

"Well, at least you can't say he doesn't love you. I don't think I've ever seen him stop being Chief just to take care of you," Astrid shrugged.

"I know he loves me, Astrid, but he's smothering me. I honestly think I'm still sick because he won't let me out for fresh air. You heard what he said, _not out of bed_ ," Hiccup muttered. "Anyway, now that he's gone, can ya give me a hand?" he added.

"With what? Escaping?" Astrid smiled as she walked over.

"My stomach isn't up for a flight to attempt that, otherwise, yes. No, can you help me get to the bathroom, please? I've been holding it for an hour because I didn't want to ask Dad," Hiccup stated.

"You poor thing. Why didn't you want to ask him?" Astrid wondered.

"There's asking your dad if he'll rub your back to soothe nausea, and then there is asking your father if he'll take you to the bathroom because you're too sick and weak to do it by yourself. You tell me which sounds more awkward, babe. I know him too well, Astrid. He wouldn't stop at taking me in there; he'd stay and make sure I didn't fall or start throwing up again. And ya know, I'm not a kid anymore, so I just don't think _that_ is anything he needs to be around," Hiccup said.

"I suppose I understand; the older we get, the less we want our parents seeing us," Astrid nodded as she helped Hiccup up, then put his arm over her shoulder before walking to the main level bathroom. "You sure you're gonna be okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be all right. Thanks, Astrid," Hiccup kissed her cheek while holding the door frame to support himself.

"I'm out here if you need anything. You know I don't care if I see," Astrid then closed the door to give him some privacy. Five minutes later, Hiccup opened the door and came out as Astrid took over supporting him again. Of course, at that moment, Stoick came back.

"I was only gone ten minutes," the man sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, Dad. Astrid isn't trying to spring me free or nothing; I had to use the bathroom, and my legs didn't want to cooperate with me, so she led me over to it, and now we're going back to the bed," Hiccup explained.

"Ah, alright then. Thank you, Astrid. I'm back now, so best hurry along before you get sick," Stoick smiled. Astrid got Hiccup to the bed and then she kissed his cheek before leaving the house. "So, up to trying to eat something?" he asked.

"Maybe some bread; I don't want to push it," Hiccup said. Stoick nodded as he grabbed the knife and began slicing a few pieces for Hiccup. "Thanks," he said when Stoick handed him two pieces to start with. "So, Dad. I was wondering about the other day when you rubbed my back. What made you do it?" he wondered.

"Oh, that. Well, before you were born when I got sick, your mother used to do it to me. I suppose seeing you so ill, I thought about what she might do in the situation," Stoick admitted.

"Huh," Hiccup took another bite. "It…really helped pass some of that nausea, so thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome. I know I haven't been the greatest father to you, but I do love you, son," Stoick said softly. "I'm sorry about everything that happened. I should have trusted you," he looked down.

"I know you do, and I guess I was a little hard to deal with growing up; being different and all," I shrugged.

"Hiccup, your _different_ ended the war between dragons and humans. You being the way you are changed everyone for the better, and we've got friends with one another and dragons that can never be broken. You made us stronger as a Tribe, son, and I know that one day, you will make a great Chief. I can't say you'll make me proud because I can't be any prouder of you than I already am," Stoick said as Hiccup's eyes widened.

After hearing that, Hiccup couldn't just leave the man hanging. Right that Stoick had been laying on the care factor pretty hard since three days ago when Hiccup got sick; Hiccup could see how sorry his father was about what happened six weeks ago. Hiccup smiled finally. "I'm sorry I got so upset with you that day, Dad. It was heated, I said things I shouldn't have when you were only doing your job as Chief to make sure laws weren't being broken,"

"No, Hiccup. You told me that you and Astrid weren't having sex; I didn't believe you because of everything the village had been telling me about situations they caught you two in. I guess I just got caught up in what they were saying and I knew they wanted me to say something you. All your friends heard the fight, so I assumed others in the village were doing the same. I didn't want them thinking I was giving you special treatment just because you're my son. It was a mess, and I'm sorry for it all," Stoick closed his eyes, feeling ashamed of what transpired.

"Well, it didn't help that Astrid and I do get ourselves into some odd situations when we make out. I get what you were saying, about being a teenager, and feelings taking over. It is a bit tricky to control, but we always stop before it goes too far," Hiccup admitted.

"And I'm very proud of you for doing that, son. I'm…only so hard on you because I don't want you making the same mistakes that I made," Stoick sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup wondered, now very curious.

"Well, yer mother and I as teenagers got caught in a few…perdicaments. We were about ten years apart in age difference too. I was Chief when I met her, she was about eighteen or so. We fell in love right away, and just between us, son; we broke a few rules ourselves. Your mother and I had sex before our wedding, kept it a secret from everyone, but my father somehow new and sat me down the same way I did with you. My dad promised to keep my secret; then on his deathbed, I swore to one day make sure my son didn't do what I did, that I raised him to follow the rules and be the best he could be," Stoick said.

"I understand," Hiccup said as he looked up a bit. "Don't worry, Grandfather Squidface, he's keeping his word," Stoick laughed a little. "Anyway, Dad," Stoick looked at Hiccup now, "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of me the past few days. I've…loved the extra time with you since we lost a lot back in the day. Also, I forgive you for everything that happened,"

"Oh, son. Thank you, I promise I won't hurt you again. I'll always listen, and _try_ to keep my temper under control," Stoick said.

"All I need you to do is be my dad, not my Chief," Hiccup smiled.

"I can do that," Stoick replied with a nod. Hiccup was about to lean forward to hug him when he fell into a coughing fit. "Alright, easy now," Stoick said. When the coughing stopped, Hiccup held his stomach and then put a hand to his mouth. Stoick grabbed the bucket and placed it in Hiccup's lap just in time before he threw up three times. Hiccup panted a few times as Stoick took the bucket away from him. "It's time for you to get some more rest, son,"

"For once, I agree with you," Hiccup nodded as he laid back down, and Stoick covered him up some. "Hey, Dad?" Stoick looked at him. "I'm happy you're here,"

"And here is where I'll always be if you need anything at all. I don't want you to be afraid to come to me if you have a problem or need to talk. Now, off to sleep with you," Stoick said. Hiccup closed his eyes and drifted off as Stoick relaxed before starting the cleanup.

{End of the Week}

Thank the Gods; he finally felt better! Hiccup woke up without a single ache or nausea, he wasn't tired and just wanted to get outside and enjoy the sunshine! Hiccup told Astrid yesterday that he felt better, but was going to play it safe and stay in one more day. Astrid and their friends were outside the door as Hiccup raced to get outside.

"Hiccup, where ya going?" Stoick asked.

"U-Uh, outside?" Hiccup said. Stoick checked his forehead; no fever and he wasn't pale anymore plus Hiccup had been able to keep down all three meals the day before.

"Alright, go on. If you start to feel sick again?" Stoick began.

"I'll come right home. Thanks, Dad. Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup called as Toothless bounded over. Hiccup was on his back instantly as they raced outside and took to the sky. Stoick stood at the doorway smiling as Gobber came over.

"Back to normal is he?" Gobber asked.

"Hiccup will never be normal, Gobber, but he'll always be my son," Stoick replied as he watched Hiccup flying around with Astrid and his friends/cousins. Hiccup had finally forgiven him, and he would never hurt his son again for as long as he lived.


	10. In The Works

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

10: In The Works

Hiccup and Astrid were officially eighteen, they celebrated their birthdays at the same time since Hiccup was born on the twenty-ninth day of their second Winter month and Astrid's fell on the first day of the month immediately following. Everything had been better since Hiccup forgave Stoick. Hiccup had moved back home; he thanked Gobber for letting him stay in his house even though he would have been fine in the cove. After all, the cove was one of Hiccup's favorite places. Astrid knew why Hiccup didn't mind stay alone in the cove; it was because she'd be able to visit more and they could do their thing, which they were back to doing two times a week and being careful not to get caught this time. All they needed was another situation like before; Astrid wasn't sure Hiccup would handle something like that happening again. Hiccup had been really upset, and she didn't like hearing that he felt depressed enough to consider suicide as a way out to escape the pain he felt from what Stoick did.

In truth, Hiccup had forgiven his dad, but he still lived in little fear that something would set his old man off again. Hiccup already warned his father that if it ever happened again; he would not forgive him a second time. Astrid saw how worried Stoick got hearing that, so she assumed that things were going to be okay between them because neither or Stoick wanted to relive that horrid situation. The weather was getting warmer, and days getting longer. Hiccup and Astrid were in the cove today; discussing the final touches of their plan to have Stoick start a marriage contract with Astrid's parents. Of course, the only way to do this was for Hiccup to beat Astrid in a fight.

"We'll have to do it soon, Hiccup. You know as it gets warmer, more available guys step forward to fight me for my hand," Astrid sighed heavily.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay," Hiccup assured.

"I'm trying not to, babe, but half the time in those fights I get so exhausted and just push myself to exhaustion to beat them," Astrid looked down. "I'm scared that the next fight with one of those bigger guys, I'll end up losing,"

"Astrid, I promise you that it's going to be all right. The next fight you will lose, to me, and then we'll get married," Hiccup tried to raise her spirits.

"I hope you're right, Hiccup. So, when are we going to do this?" Astrid wondered.

"Well, my dad told me the Chieftains are coming to Berk by the end of the week for some meeting that he wants me to be a part of. It's a high chance that the other leaders will be bringing their Heir's too," Hiccup stated while sitting back and Astrid cuddling against him.

"More worry about the fights," Astrid muttered.

"No, because you and I can just break into a fight before the meeting. That will keep the Heir's making a play for you, and it will halt the meeting. You know everyone stops what they are doing when a fight starts involving you and another male," Hiccup reminded.

"I suppose it could work, but Hiccup, what if you don't beat me?" Astrid looked at him.

"Don't think like that. I will beat you, and then we'll have the future we've always talked about," Hiccup kissed her forehead. Astrid smiled at the feeling of his lips on her skin, then she adjusted herself and kissed his lips gently. Hiccup returned the gesture and deepened it. Hiccup laid her down, being slightly over her and keeping the kiss going as Astrid put her hands on his arms and moved them up to lock around his neck to draw him in for more.

{An Hour Later}

Hiccup and Astrid laid there catching their breath from the session they had. It was always amazing, and then they needed to give themselves time to recover before heading back to the village. However, this time, they were going back with their minds made up to have their fight at the end of the week when the Chieftains arrived for the yearly meeting, which was to be held on the island of Berk.

{End Of The Week}

"Stoick, where is that boy of yours?" asked Bertha, Chieftess of the Bog-Burglar Tribe.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here soon," Stoick smiled, then sighed. "I hope," he muttered to himself. Stoick warned Hiccup two days ago that the Chieftains were coming and he needed to be present for the meeting they would have. The leaders were all in the Great Hall; Alvin Ogglebert from Outcast Island, Madguts Axall with his translator Gumboil of the Murderous Mountains, Norbert Knutsen of Hysteria Isle, Mogadon Meater from Meathead Island, Bertha Boggs of the Bog-Burglar Islands, UG Holgerson to the Uglithug Tribe, Thurmond Hagebak to the Peaceables Tribe, Colby Amundsen for the Quiet Lifes, Dagur Lanvik to Berserker Island, Humongous of Lava-Lout, Gunnar Holt for the Bashem Oiks Tribe, and finally, Elvar Ostberg for Visithug.

All of the Heirs were in the room too, that's why Hiccup was supposed to be there. It was a time for the Heir's to start watching how their parents did things so they could take over running the island at some point or another. At the moment, they were all waiting for Hiccup to arrive because Stoick assured he would be coming. Suddenly, Spitelout burst through the door.

"Stoick!" Spitelout yelled for his older brother.

"Spitelout, what's the matter?" Stoick asked.

"It's Hiccup and Astrid," Spitelout informed as Stoick smacked his forehead.

"Please don't tell me it's a problem like before?" Stoick inquired. Spitelout shook his head.

"No, Chief. This is something different; they're…fighting one another in the square," Spitelout panted out. Stoick got to his feet with wide eyes and hurried out of the Great Hall. Curiously, the other Chieftains and Heirs decided to follow so they could see what was going on.

{Town Square}

Everything went as planning for them. Hiccup and Astrid came out of their hiding spot in full swing of their fight, knowing that everyone would gather around to watch the battle as it was not something anyone would want to miss. Hiccup against Astrid; it was a fight they would never expect given Hiccup's smaller size. However, over the years, Hiccup didn't stay short; he got taller and showed little meat on his bones, but he was still a twig.

"You don't stand a chance, Haddock," Astrid called to Hiccup in the midst of their duel.

"I'll be the judge of that, Hofferson!" Hiccup retorted as their weapons clashed once more. Astrid was using her fabled ax while Hiccup was using a blade nobody had seen before; the villagers had to assume it was one of Hiccup's creations. Stoick arrived to see the two lovers locked in combat; he paled having feared the worst outcome of this.

"Hiccup, what do you think you're doing?!" Stoick scolded.

"What does it look like, Dad? I'm gonna put Astrid in her place; she thinks she's the best and I'm not stopping until I knock her down a few pegs," Hiccup replied as he jumped back to avoid getting hit with Astrid's ax.

"They've been at this for fifteen minutes," Gobber mentioned while coming beside his friend.

"And he's still standing?" Stoick arched a brow, and Gobber nodded to him. "Huh," and then continued watching close. Ten minutes more and Stoick was beginning to notice a few familiar things about the fight; Stoick saw awkward positions that he'd been told about from the villagers, and it was clear now that he understood the teens were fighting one another, not doing anything they shouldn't be.

Hiccup's sword clashed to the handle of Astrid's ax, the two of them trying to push the other one back. Astrid forced Hiccup's sword down as she turned herself and tried to kick him, but Hiccup moved away. Astrid kneeled down to block with her ax when Hiccup's sword came down on her. Astrid pushed up and swiped at Hiccup, and the two continued to fight. The village had never seen anything like it. Normally, by the point of twenty minutes in, anyone else who challenged Astrid would be down and out, but not Hiccup. Hiccup blocked Astrid's strike, and the two held there for a few moments until Hiccup adjusted and used his sword to pulled Astrid forward by the head of her ax. Hiccup threw her across the area, and the two kept going.

"Wow, he's doing pretty good," Fishlegs smiled broadly.

Astrid gave a battle cry as she leaped into the air and came down at Hiccup with her ax, Hiccup blocked it as Astrid made another attack for him, but Hiccup dodged again. However, Astrid lifted her knee and got him in the leg. Astrid ran around as Hiccup was down, but Hiccup placed his sword on the ground to stay low, and then he whipped himself around and used his legs to kick her legs out from under her. Astrid hadn't been expecting that; it showed on her shocked face when she hit the ground hard. Hiccup and Astrid instantly started again, going on forty minutes now.

"Call it a draw?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Not on your life. I got you right where I want you," Hiccup stated as Stoick's eyes widened a bit. That had been one of the complaints he heard about! Astrid used the bottom of her ax handle to push Hiccup back, then she grabbed the front of his tunic and hauled him over her shoulder onto his back. Astrid stepped on his chest with the ax aimed for his throat. Hiccup reacted by lifted his hand with his sword in it; in a matter of seconds, the blade engulfed in flames as Astrid was forced to step back to avoid being burned. Hiccup got up, and the two continued once more. Reaching the hour segment of this fight, which is the longest Astrid had ever been in a battle with another male, both of their weapons had been moved out of range, and it turned into hand combat.

Astrid charged at Hiccup with a kick, then a punch. Hiccup ducked down and grabbed her by the hips as she went over his shoulder, but Astrid rolled to end up on her feet as they continued their fight. Hiccup was able to block and fight back, matching Astrid's attacks on him. Truthfully, she was impressed. Finally, Hiccup got Astrid down on the ground and crawled over her. The two of them rolled around on the ground for dominance, but Hiccup managed to pin Astrid down.

"Yield, Astrid. You're done," Hiccup told her. Astrid raised her head and kissed him. As soon as Hiccup let up on her arms, Astrid smirked and pulled back, head-butting Hiccup to push him back. Astrid rolled Hiccup, now straddling his hips and trying to pin his arms down.

"Don't get so cocky," Astrid remarked with a grin.

"You cheeky little-," Hiccup grumbled. At this point, everyone believed that Astrid had one. However, Hiccup locked his leg under hers with a smirk of his own. Hiccup flipped her onto her back and then rolled her over onto her stomach as he pinned one of her arms behind her back, using his elbow to keep her down. "Hah!" Astrid struggled a few times as she whipped her head back to make Hiccup release her arm, but it didn't hold long. As soon as Astrid was on her back to kick him back, Hiccup pinned her arms over her head and sat on her waist. "Give up,"

Astrid gave credit where it was due; Hiccup managed to her pinned three times, and from where she was now, she couldn't counter strike back. Astrid flopped her head back on the ground and sighed. The area was silent waiting to see what would happen. "I-I yield," she said which took everyone by surprise. Hiccup smiled as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Afterward, Hiccup got off of her and then pulled her to her feet. "Not bad, Haddock. Of all the people I fought, I never imagined it would be you who beat me,"

Nobody could believe it in fact. Hiccup actually beat Astrid in a fight; weapons and hand-to-hand combat included! "Holy Thor! Hiccup defeated Astrid!" Snotlout and Tuffnut exclaimed. Hiccup and Astrid smiled at one another, both panting a bit from the hour and ten-minute fight, but they shared a look that said; _They bought it_. It was part of their plan, to fight and if Hiccup beat her then hopefully their parents would start a contract for marriage between them.

"Hiccup," Stoick said as he stepped forward now.

"Yeah, Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Not to bring up the past here, but all those…things the village was telling me about you and Astrid, the catching you two in awkward positions. Was it all this? Were you two fighting?" Stoick wondered.

"Well, most of it, yeah. Sometimes they caught us making out, but the rest was all fighting," Hiccup shrugged. Stoick grabbed Hiccup and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, son!" Stoick cheered.

"Dad, need to breathe!" Hiccup gasped out, and Stoick quickly let him go. Stoick was beyond thrilled; Hiccup beat Astrid in a fair fight, and he knew what it meant if any male could defeat one of the best fighters on the island. Hiccup was the only one to do it in the last two years meant that he was eligible to marry her! Of course, there was a lot to go into something like this, but Stoick knew that very soon, a marriage would be in the works.


	11. Okay By Us

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

11: Okay By Us

=Stoick's POV=

It was the talk of the village for a week straight. Hiccup and Astrid faced off in an impressive hour-long fight, and Hiccup emerged the victor of the battle. Words alone could not express how happy and proud I was to see my son fight with one of the best female warriors on Berk. Males from all over the Archipelago came forth to try for Astrid's hand because that was a stipulation to marrying her; that they had to defeat her in a fight. Since the time that Astrid was sixteen, every few months, this would take place. All of those males would return home, defeated by Astrid. Also, none of those battles ever lasted more than twenty minutes. However, my son and Astrid fought for an hour, and he was victorious! I knew what it meant, and so did Colby Hofferson. As soon as Astrid got pinned down by Hiccup, and she said the words; _I yield_ , we know what was going to happen. Hiccup was the ONLY male to beat her, and that made him the only one eligible to marry Astrid. Colby and I exchanged a look that day, stating that we would get together soon to discuss things. I couldn't wait. My son was going to be getting married!

After the fight, Hiccup bathed and then joined me in the Great Hall for the Chieftain meeting where all of them were still in shock about what they witnessed take place. My son, Hiccup, fighting Astrid Hofferson, and beating her! Hiccup had never been known to be a fighter, and that's why it stunned everyone. Hiccup was known for being smart, inventive, and launching sky attack from the back of Toothless. Actual fighting with another human being, no one had ever seen it before, and he went against Astrid herself. Hiccup used moved that not even I'd seen done, so, yes, it was a huge deal that Hiccup was seen fighting and beating Astrid. The Chieftains stayed for three days and then left to return home to their islands. The next day, I went to see Colby about starting a contract between Hiccup and Astrid. Since then, it had been three weeks of non-stop negotiating over everything. I got Colby to agree eventually, and now, I held the finished product in my hand of the contract stating Hiccup and Astrid would be married in one month.

I raced to my house with Thornado and noticed Toothless and Stormfly outside the house. This was odd to me because, usually, Hiccup and Astrid were out flying at this time of day. I moved inside slow and looked around not seeing the two young lovers. However, I did hear some noises upstairs coming from Hiccup's room. I walked up the stairs and stopped at Hiccup's room. It might have been wrong, but these sounds didn't ring friendly conversation to me, so I put my ear to the door to listen better.

"Gods, Hiccup! Yes," I heard Astrid cry out.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hiccup questioned.

"Stop…talking," Astrid panted as I heard them kiss again. "Mm, Hiccup! More, please!" she pleaded.

"Keep your voice down. My Dad's house might sit on a high point, but anyone going to the Hall can hear you, babe," Hiccup informed her.

"I can't…help if it feels this good," Astrid remarked. "You're going to break me when we finally get to have sex," My eyes widened a bit. Alright, so I know they weren't making love to one another, but something was going on in there that I couldn't see and I honestly didn't want to. "Ah, Hiccup. I'll cum if you keep that…up," she breathed heavily.

"Cum then…I'm just about there too," Hiccup groaned out as the panting continued before both of them moaned out one another's names. "Gods, it gets better every time," Hiccup said as there was another kiss shared between them.

"I know," Astrid giggled a bit. There was some shifting and them telling to toss an article of clothing to the other. I only assumed they were naked in there, which rose some concerns for me. What in the name of Odin could they be doing without their clothes on if it wasn't sex? "Do you think it's wrong what we did?" Okay, that caught my attention.

"What we just did or the fight?" Hiccup asked her. What were they talking about?

"All of it I guess. I don't know, I guess I just feel a bit guilty that we used the fight as a cover story for the things we sneak off to do," Astrid inquired.

"No, I don't think it was wrong. Well, okay, maybe a little. We created the plan to cover ourselves after the first incident with my father. I mean, we aren't having sex, but we do other things that bring pleasure. We purposely made everyone think we were doing something we shouldn't be but added to the fact they didn't know you were training me so we could fight," Hiccup replied. I was bewildered now.

"Hiccup, everyone thinks you beat me in a fair fight. If anyone found out I trained you in fighting techniques, the whole plan we came up with goes up in flames," Astrid sighed.

"No one is going to figure it out, Astrid. How could they? All the instances we were caught, they went to my dad and told him we were having sex. Nobody is going to think that it was us pinning one another in training sessions. And I did defeat you, Astrid. Yeah, you taught me how to fight, but I won the real fight between us. And it was all so our parents would start a marriage contract between us as I'm the only guy who was able to beat you," Hiccup explained.

My eyes widened. Hiccup and Astrid trained together? Those were all the things people saw and told me about? I couldn't believe it. My son and his girlfriend came up with the plan to train, and fight one another just so I would start a marital contract between them? I didn't understand this.

"Hiccup, we only did all this so we'd be married and be able to legally have sex with one another. Foreplay is fantastic, but I want the real thing, and so do you. I guess I just feel a bit guilty; we basically lied to everyone. It's been three weeks, and we haven't anything about a betrothal between us," Astrid muttered.

"Astrid, relax, all right? It's going to be okay. Sometimes the negotiations take a while, once an agreement is reached, it will get announced. "I promise we'll be married soon, and then nothing stands in the way of our future together. I love you, Astrid, that's why we did all this; because we love one another,"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Want to go take a flight together?" Astrid asked.

"You read my mind," Hiccup answered. I backed away from the door to make it look like I was coming up the stairs. I understood now. Hiccup and Astrid were doing things to one another that brought on pleasure, but they weren't having sex. Also, Astrid trained Hiccup to fight so they could battle one another, and he would come out the winner so they could get married and be able to make love without anyone saying anything as there would be no laws or traditions broken. I had a choice here; I could rat them out and say the fight wasn't fair, or I could leave it alone and pretend I heard nothing. I had the finalized contract in my hand, so what did I do with the information I just learned? Sadly, this reminded me of when my father discovered about Valka and I having sex before marriage, and he chose to stay quiet and let us go through with the wedding.

Hiccup and Astrid weren't having sex, but they went under the radar to cheat Astrid marital contract stipulation. I sighed; I couldn't do it. Hiccup did beat Astrid in a fight, even if Astrid trained him how to battle. I wasn't going to say anything, and let them get married. Astrid and Hiccup went through all the trouble of covering themselves while they pleasured one another in secret, and fighting just to be able to marry and have sex so they wouldn't be breaking any rules. How could I stop that? No, I wouldn't say anything. The door to Hiccup's room opened as they saw me.

"Dad! Uh, hi. I didn't know you'd be home," Hiccup said nervously.

"I just got here actually. I was coming to see you since I saw Toothless and Stormfly outside," I lied.

"Oh, well I was just showing Astrid some of my invention ideas for that flaming sword you saw. We're about to take a flight, so…see you at dinner?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course! Be on time though, quite a few announcements tonight," I smiled.

"Will do, Dad! Come on, Astrid," Hiccup nodded as he left with Astrid. I stared at the contract in my hand; I was sure of my choice.

=Normal POV=

{Dinner; Great Hall}

Everyone was gathered for supper in the Great Hall as Stoick had told everyone he had important announcements to make. Hiccup and Astrid strolled in last hand in hand, then took their seat at a table where their friends and Gobber was sitting. Stoick stood up and faced everyone with a broad smile. The Chief thought long and hard about his decision; he would not reveal Hiccup and Astrid's intentions or the plan they'd concocted, how could he? Stoick supposed that in his bloodline, there would always be one who broke a rule. Stoick's father kept his secret, and now Stoick would do the same for Hiccup.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. I'm sure you're wondering why there is a feast for this evening's dinner, so I'll get right to it," Stoick started with a smile. "In one month's time; there is to be a union between two proud families. It has been a long time coming too," he chuckled, and so did a few others. "It is my pleasure to announce the official betrothal of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third of House Haddock and Astrid Hofferson of House Hofferson!" Stoick called out.

Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widened in shock; they'd done it! Everything they put together got them engaged to be married, and in ONE month too! Hiccup smiled and so did Astrid as the two of them got to their feet and moved up next to Stoick, as per tradition for the newly engaged couple to stand before the Tribe. Much more because Hiccup was the Heir, this meant that Astrid would be his Chieftess when Hiccup became Chief! Hiccup and Astrid were beyond happy over the news; very soon they'd be married because as of right this moment, they were betrothed.

"Really, Dad, are we engaged?" Hiccup asked looking up at his father.

"You are. I closed negotiations with Colby this afternoon," Stoick nodded to him.

"Aye, we planned everything. You don't have to do anything except show up where we tell ya," Colby smiled wide. "The only thing they need to be aware of is-," he began.

"Colby…" Stoick warned.

"Right, sorry," Colby nodded.

"What is is?" Astrid wondered.

"It's just…an old tradition for the Heir and his bride. We can talk about it later on," Stoick informed.

"Dad, just tell us," Hiccup muttered.

Stoick sighed. "It's customary that you, son, and Astrid have to consummate your marriage in front of the village. Well, those of us who are over the age of eighteen. You'll be in a tent with lanterns, but we're all gonna be outside of it while you do the deed," he informed.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another quickly; they had to have sex in a tent with everyone around them? Finally, the two smiled and just shrugged before linking hands and sharing a kiss. "That's okay by us," they replied together. Hiccup and Astrid didn't care, they had no shame in what they did, and it would be better because they could go all the way because they would be married. So yes, it was totally okay.


	12. Little Secret

**Title;** Our Little Secret

 **Pairings;** Hiccup/Astrid

 **Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series!

12: Little Secret

=Hiccup's POV=

Today was the day; Astrid's and mine's wedding, and this was the moment where we married one another. The doors opened as I laid my eyes on my beautiful bride. Astrid wore a long white dress and carrying a bouquet of yellow and blue flowers. I was wearing black pants, boots, and a red shirt. I had a belt around my waist with the insignia for the Hooligan Tribe on it. This was it; months of preparation and planning led to this right here. Astrid was escorted down the aisle by her parents, then I took her hand, and smiled at her. Colby and Alva sat down in their spot as I couldn't take my eyes off Astrid. The Chieftains were here too, I guess that was another custom I'd missed in the wedding planning.

=Normal POV=

"Parents, friends, and guests from our neighboring Tribes; we gather today to unite Hiccup and Astrid in marriage. Is there anyone among them who feels they should not marry, speak now or probably be shot at by Toothless and Stormfly?" Spitelout began. A few people chuckled, but otherwise, nobody said anything. "Do you Astrid Hofferson take Hiccup Haddock to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through happy and sad times, for worse or for better, to have and to hold from this day forward; for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?" Spitelout looked to Astrid.

"I do," Astrid said.

"Do you Hiccup Haddock take Astrid Hofferson to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through happy and sad times, for better or for worse, to have and to hold from this day forward; for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?" Spitelout glanced at Hiccup now.

"I do," Hiccup replied as they were staring into one another's eyes. Spitelout held two rings, a thick and thin band in his palm, handing each to their respected person to give.

"Astrid, place this band on Hiccup's finger and repeat after me; with this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows," Spitelout instructed.

Astrid placed the ring on Hiccup's finger with a smile. "With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows,"

"Now you, Hiccup," Spitelout invited. Hiccup held Astrid's hand while sliding the ring in place.

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows," Hiccup said gently.

"As the second in command to the Chief of Berk and in front of all these witnesses, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," Spitelout finished. Hiccup smiled as he snaked his arm around Astrid's waist, causing her to squeal a bit.

"Come here you," Hiccup said as Astrid giggled with a blush before Hiccup pressed his lips to hers in a passionate and deep kiss. The crowd jumped from their seats and erupted into applause for the newlyweds. Hiccup and Astrid broke the kiss after a minute or two when Spitelout cleared his throat to make them stop their make-out session. After the ceremony concluded, the party began, and boy was it fun. Hiccup and Astrid danced together, then walked around and talked with everyone for a few hours. There was food, music, dancing, and more, but alas the time had come for Hiccup and Astrid to consummate their marriage in front of everyone in attendance, well, those who were considered adults.

"Are you two ready?" Stoick asked Hiccup and Astrid.

"We are," Hiccup and Astrid nodded. With those words said, the couple was led outside to the village square where a large tent had been set up for them. Hiccup peeked inside seeing the lanterns, then the bed of furs with one blanket and two pillows so they could rest when they were finished.

"Whenever you two wanna get started, so we're not up all night!" Dagur called as a few others laughed.

"Oh, you're gonna be up all night regardless since you can't leave until we're done," Astrid grinned as she grabbed the front of Hiccup's tunic and practically dragged him into the tent with her; everyone blinked in surprise as to how eager Astrid was to get started.

 **xX-Hiccup/Astrid Lemon-Xx**

After being yanked forcefully into the tent by his wife, Hiccup found himself laying over her, but held up by his arms. Hiccup started at Astrid, she was smiling lightly while bringing her hands up to cup his face. "Make love to me, Hiccup," Astrid told him. Hiccup needed nothing else as he lowered himself and kissed her deeply. Ten minutes of making out led to Hiccup moving his kisses along Astrid's neck, which made her breathe out at the feeling. During this, Hiccup sat back on his knees and pulled Astrid up with him. Hiccup began unhooking the clips that kept Astrid's dress in place when it came loose; it fell off her shoulders, revealing Astrid's breasts to him. Astrid blushed a bit as she unfastened the belt around Hiccup's waist, then pulled his tunic up and over his head while he got his arms out. Hiccup quickly laid Astrid back down and kissed her again while letting his hands rest on her boobs, then he began to massage them.

"Mm, Hiccup," Astrid moaned softly. Hiccup smiled as he kissed down until he reached Astrid's breasts, and then he lowered his mouth over one of the perked up nipples, swirling his tongue around while massaging the other breast with his hand. After a few minutes, he switched to do the same to the other one as the first; Astrid moaned through it all. Hiccup moved back up to kiss her lips again as Astrid reached down and touched the ties on Hiccup's pants, then she flipped him down.

"Easy, still a twig," Hiccup commented as a few people outside the tent tried to stifle a laugh, then they got growled at by a protective Stormfly and Toothless. Astrid kissed Hiccup as she fiddled with the strings, then she moved down Hiccup's body, pulling his pants and underwear off at the same time. Astrid grinned as she ran her hand over Hiccup's length; at her touch, he began to harden in her gentle hands. Hiccup bit back a groan when Astrid began stroking him up and down. "A-Astrid," he moaned. After a few moments, Astrid bent herself over and licked around the top, then took him into her mouth. The two of them were almost sure they heard people outside get confused and start asking what they were doing, but neither answered.

Astrid continued to stroke and suck Hiccup's length until his hands ended up on her head and he bucked a bit. Hiccup grit his teeth and released as Astrid swallowed, then sat up. Hiccup pulled her down on him, then rolled, so she was on the bottom. "All is fair in love and war," he finished his sentence before kissing her cheek and slid down her body, then he pulled her underwear off. Hiccup kissed her womanhood as Astrid tried to bite back a moan. Hiccup hooked his arms around her legs and jerked her towards him as Astrid let out a small 'eep.' Hiccup ran his tongue up and down Astrid's folds, causing her to moan loud.

"Ah, Hiccup!" Astrid gripped the blanket beneath her wriggling body. Hiccup glanced up at her while still eating her out, Astrid's eyes were closed as she was breathing heavily, panting, and moaning. "Gods," Hiccup leg go of one leg as he licked his pointed finger, and then slid it inside Astrid's core, she moaned out, and Hiccup felt her tighten around him. Hiccup went back to licking her womanhood and fingering her at the same time, it drove Astrid wild with pleasure. Hiccup was almost sure that he heard Alva demand Stoick tell her what Hiccup was doing to her baby. Hiccup licked at Astrid's sensitive nub, she screamed out for him not to stop, though it sounded more like a demand. After ten minutes, Astrid came, and she was breathing heavily.

"You wanna keep going, or would you like a break?" Hiccup asked as he wiped his mouth and moved back up to her level.

"We've waited too long to be able to do this," Astrid kissed him. "Let's do it," Hiccup nodded to Astrid as he adjusted himself at her entrance after she opened her legs a bit. Hiccup began to push in as Astrid winced a bit, then hissed at the pain.

"Stoick, stop this. He's hurting her," Colby Hofferson insisted.

"Leave it be, Colby. You should remember from the first time with your wife that it hurts," Bertha mentioned.

"I bled," Alva sighed. "I just want to check on her," Alva made a step towards the tent, but Toothless and Stormfly blocked her from going any further.

"If one person comes near this tent, I'm having Toothless or Stormfly attack!" Astrid warned. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hiccup asked seeing his wife and pain, and not liking it.

"I-I'm alright. It's just…new is all," Astrid told him. "It's okay, keep going," Hiccup fixed his arms and kissed her deeply before pushing in fast. Astrid's eyes widened as she screamed into his mouth.

"I'm sorry! M-My dad told me that going in fast would make it easier for you," Hiccup whispered.

"It's…okay. Just…give me a minute or two," Astrid informed him. Hiccup nodded as he kissed her again, and the two kept that up for about three minutes. "Go ahead," she said. Hiccup smiled as he began to bring his hips back and forth, thrusting into Astrid's core.

"Feel alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, it's great. I'm used to it now, Hiccup, you don't have to hold back," Astrid mentioned. Hiccup shrugged as he started going fast and harder into her. Astrid's moaning got louder as she asked Hiccup for more. Outside the tent, everyone could only see Hiccup and Astrid's silhouettes going at it however they could. Hiccup and Astrid started the standard way that anyone would, and then it changed to things they had never imagined could be done. The Vikings saw positions where Hiccup was laying down with Astrid on top of him, then there were some involving Astrid on her hands and knees with Hiccup behind. Within the tent, Hiccup and Astrid were nearing their climaxes again after three hours of sex and releasing several times in between too.

"Hiccup, I'm…gonna cum," Astrid panted out as she was on her back, Hiccup had her legs pushed up to her chest while pounding into her deep and fast.

"Do…it then," Hiccup moaned. Astrid gripped the sheets tightly as her hips bucked into Hiccup's thrust when she tightened her walls around his length, effectively sending them both over the edge of pure pleasure and then they released. "Gods, Astrid!" he called.

"Ah! Hiccup!" Astrid screamed out at the feeling. Now, both of them were panting hard as Hiccup lowered her legs and then pulled out of her spasming core. The two were sweating, but smiling as Hiccup crawled over her and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too," Astrid replied. As the peak of pleasure faded to a relaxing feeling, the two were exhausted but did not want to spend their first night outside. Hiccup and Astrid cleaned off and then got themselves dressed.

 **xX-End Lemon-Xx**

Hiccup doused the lanterns and then walked out of the tent holding a very tired, but smiling Astrid in his arms bridal style. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and climbed on him while setting Astrid in his lap. Astrid gave a yawn and snuggled into his chest with her eyes closed.

"Uh, where are you two going?" Heather wondered.

"Oh, well, Astrid and I are taking a little vacation to enjoy the newlywed life. I don't see a problem with us going, we did our part," Hiccup replied. "We'll be back," he informed as Toothless took to the sky, and then Stormfly followed right behind. Stoick didn't say anything; Hiccup was right. The two of them made love in the tent with witnesses, now they wanted some time alone. Stoick was happy to give them that, so he dispersed everyone back to their homes or stay areas, then he turned in to get some sleep too.

{Four Weeks Later)

The sound of an incoming Night Fury and Deadly Nadder got everyone's attention. "Hiccup and Astrid are back!" someone announced. Instantly, there was a flock to the place where they landed. Stoick, Alva, Colby, and Gobber pushed their way to the front to see Astrid laying in Hiccup's lap, moaning in pain.

"What's wrong, Hiccup? Your letter said you wouldn't be back for another two weeks," Stoick stated. Hiccup didn't say anything as he took Astrid right to his father's house. Stoick followed nervously and saw Hiccup setting Astrid on the couch, then covering her up. "Son, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Dad. Sorry about the silence before. Astrid wasn't feeling well, so we returned a bit early," Hiccup told him.

"Ah. Shall I have Gobber get Gothi for her?" Stoick wondered. Hiccup and Astrid smiled shaking their heads.

"We already know what it is. Astrid's with child, she conceived the night of the wedding," Hiccup informed as Stoick's eyes lit up with shock and joy.

"I-I get to be a…grandfather?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, in eight months," Astrid replied.

"Thor almighty, that's fantastic news!" Stoick cheered as he hugged Hiccup, then carefully hugged his daughter-in-law. "I'll make the announcement tonight. But first, there's something I want to tell you two," he stated as Hiccup and Astrid blinked a bit. "I know you two set up a plan to get me and Astrid's parents to start a contract for marriage. I am aware that you were using foreplay to keep down the sexual tension. I was by your room, Hiccup, the day you and Astrid were talking about it," he said firmly as the young lover's eyes widened.

"Y-You know about all that?" Astrid asked.

"Aye, I do. The thing about that day is I had your finished contract in my hand when I learned of it. At first, I was going to say something, and then I stopped and remembered what my father did for me," Stoick stated. "So I decided not to tell anyone about the fact you two trained to fight, then battled to get a contract started so you could get married and be able to have sex without breaking the laws. I have to admit, it was a very cunning plan and worked too. And Hiccup, I'll expect that one day when you have a child, you are willing to keep their secrets too,"

"I swear I will. Thank you, Dad," Hiccup smiled. Stoick nodded as he hugged Hiccup and then Astrid as the three of them were looking at one another fully understanding that what they knew about the truth would never be said to others.

"It will be our little secret," Stoick winked at them before he left the house to make the announcement about baby Haddock on the way. Hiccup and Astrid smiled at one another and shared a kiss. Everything they did to get to this moment would forever be Hiccup's, Astrid's, and Stoick's little secret.

 **~Author's Note;** _And so ends the short story, Our Little Secret. Just something I threw together when it came to minds about Hiccup and Astrid finding loopholes in the rules, and Stoick finding out, then promising to keep it a secret between the three of them. Hope you enjoyed it! The Edge and My Brother are still in the works, so be on the lookout for those stories to be updated. -Nightstar_


End file.
